Il était un vampire
by Ichihara
Summary: Law devait se souvenir toute sa vie de sa rencontre avec ce nouveau prisonnier. Un vampire, vraiment ? Impossible, cela n'existe pas ! Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous les courageux qui cliqueront sur le lien malgré le titre et le résumé pourris (apparemment je suis nulle pour ce genre de choses). Petites précisions utiles d'avant lecture : cette fic ne se veut pas du tout fidèle au déroulement du manga. De part son but même, il m'était impossible de toute façon de suivre l'histoire originale. En revanche, le caractère des personnages devrait être respecté un maximum._ **  
**

 _Cela se passe toujours dans l'univers de One Piece, mais bien des choses ont changé : Law a été soigné, Corazon est en vie, et Doflamingo a encore trouvé un nouveau moyen de devenir immortel. Cette fic contiendra du yaoi (pas hard, pas dégueulasse, pas de viol, pas d'inceste car j'ai HORREUR de ça) mais si ça ne vous plait pas de base (ce que je comprends), ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre._

 _Enfin, dernière précision : le personnage qui ne vient pas de l'univers de One Piece m'appartient totalement._

* * *

 **Q.G. de la Don Quijote Family**

Law était à présent officiellement membre de la Family, au grand désespoir de Corazon qui aurait voulu épargner ces tourments au jeune garçon. Lorsque son grand frère était venu lui annoncer, en prime, qu'il avait trouvé l'Ope ope no mi et qu'il comptait sur lui pour en acquérir les pouvoirs, il avait cru toucher le fond. Heureusement, un évènement imprévu vint mettre à mal les plans du futur Grand Corsaire quand Diamante fit manger par erreur le fruit à Law. Désormais doté des pouvoirs tant convoités par le pirate, le garçon avait pu soigner sa maladie, et Corazon en avait profité pour faire croire qu'il s'en était également servi pour lui soigner les cordes vocales. Par habitude, il préférait rester silencieux, et personne ne le lui reprocha.

* * *

Un matin, une agitation inhabituelle régna au sein du bâtiment où avait élu domicile la Family. Le jeune maître venait de rentrer d'une mission périlleuse et son corps était orné de multiples coupures et autres blessures que certains identifièrent comme des morsures de bête sauvage. Inquiets, Baby 5, Law et Buffalo se précipitèrent vers le pirate à peine mit-il le pied au salon.

\- Doffy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! demanda la petite fille en s'accrochant à la jambe de son maître vénéré.

Le géant blond eut un sourire, baissant les yeux vers les enfants, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de mes blessures, Baby 5 ? Il ne faut pas, c'est très superficiel, même pas de plaie à recoudre pour ce pauvre Law.

Le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, alors qu'il analysait les blessures du regard. Elles étaient très loin d'être normales, à ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à en deviner l'origine.

\- Ta mission s'est mal passée ? intervint Buffalo à son tour.

En réalité, les enfants ignoraient ce qu'était allé faire Doflamingo. Un jour, il avait reçu un message d'un de ses indics et il était parti en trombe, n'emmenant avec lui que ses généraux. Une chose était sûre, l'information l'avait complètement retourné, car il agissait rarement sur un coup de tête, préférant mettre au point des plans parfaitement travaillés.

Corazon entra à son tour, des cernes sous les yeux, et il tapota l'épaule de son frère pour attirer son attention, l'empêchant de répondre aux enfants.

\- On a fait ce que tu as dit, Doffy. Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira.

Law reporta toute son attention sur le général de Cœur. Au début, il ne l'avait pas du tout aimé… mais depuis peu, il avait appris à apprécier l'homme maladroit, le seul à se montrer véritablement sincère avec lui. Car en effet, le garçon n'était pas dupe, il s'était bien rendu compte du changement d'attitude des autres pirates lorsqu'il avait mangé le fruit du Chirurgien. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

\- Parfait, j'irai vérifier tout ça par moi-même, déclara Doflamingo avec satisfaction. En attendant je ne rêve que d'une chose, et c'est de dormir.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et partit s'affaler dans un canapé pour une sieste bien méritée. Corazon laissa échapper un soupir, puis sourit lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Law sur lui. Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il n'en eut même pas besoin, car les réponses allaient lui être amenées sur un plateau par Donquijote Doflamingo lui-même, à peine quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

\- Où est-ce qu'on va, Doffy ?

Law mettait rarement le pied dans le bâtiment qu'il avait rebaptisé « le donjon », une vieille tour en ruines dont seuls les sous-sols étaient encore en assez bon état. C'était également le lieu qu'avait choisi la Family pour établir les cachots et les chambres de tortures, pour les ennemis qu'ils capturaient au combat. Plus d'une fois, l'enfant avait vu un pirate en bonne santé y entrer avant de n'en sortir que les pieds devant, le corps atrocement mutilé. En soi, cela ne le dérangeait pas, car aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient vraiment de vivre : seuls les forts pouvaient prétendre à ce droit.

\- J'ai quelque chose de plutôt… étonnant, à te montrer. Je voudrais que tu l'examines bientôt avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

Le jeune garçon restait perplexe, mais il ne dit pas un mot de plus tant qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à destination. Corazon les suivait de loin, s'assurant bien sûr que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait à son petit protégé.

Enfin Doflamingo s'arrêta devant une cellule aux barreaux constitués de granit marin, plongée dans l'obscurité. Law plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer les ténèbres, mais il savait qu'il n'y verrait même pas sa main s'il la tendait à travers la porte. Seul un cliquetis de chaînes indiquait que la cellule était bel et bien occupée, puis un rire froid vint lui vriller les tympans.

\- Oh que c'est mignon, une sortie scolaire. J'ignorais que ça jouait les nounous, les grands pirates cruels.

Surpris, Law leva les yeux vers Doflamingo qui arborait un rictus, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

\- Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois. La diète ne t'a pas suffi ?

A nouveau, le rire retentit, suivi d'un soupir bienheureux.

\- Oh si monsieur le pirate, je souffre énormément. C'est mon casse-croûte que vous m'amenez là ? Il a l'air un peu petit, mais on va dire que c'est un bon début pour un apéritif.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout le ton de l'homme qui était enfermé là – car il supposait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme.

\- Doffy, je ne comprends pas. Tu as ramené un cannibale ?

\- Bien mieux, Law, tu vas voir.

Le pirate craqua un bâtonnet qui se mit à produire une forte lueur et le balança à travers les barreaux. Le garçon sursauta en découvrant un homme d'environ 25 ans assis sur un banc, face à eux, les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés. Mais malgré sa situation, l'inconnu souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux d'un bleu profond pétillant de bonne humeur. Il osa même lever la main autant que les chaînes le lui permettaient et leur fit un petit signe moqueur.

\- Salut casse-croûte.

\- Je ne suis pas un casse-croûte ! répondit le jeune garçon avec hargne.

\- Oh ? Décevant alors, je crois que je vais devoir me contenter de t'ignorer alors.

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, il se concentra sur le grand pirate blond.

\- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie dans ce charmant petit nid douillet, mais je commence à en avoir ras-la-casquette d'être enfermé comme un animal dans un zoo. Tu comptes me libérer quand, mon grand ?

Doflamingo éclata de rire, tête rejetée en arrière, tandis que Law frissonnait d'appréhension. L'inconnu, en revanche, resta impassible face à une telle démonstration de bonne humeur.

\- Te libérer aussi tôt ? Mais tu n'y penses pas, le cobaye ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ta valeur ?

L'homme soupira, préférant s'admirer les ongles d'un air nonchalant.

\- Si tu le dis.

Law profita qu'aucun des deux adultes ne se préoccupent de lui pour détailler le prisonnier : de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était assez grand, pour un humain, sans doute dans les 1m85. Il portait un pantalon en jean bleu et un t-shirt tailladé en de multiples endroits. Du sang imprégnait le vêtement, mais lui-même ne semblait pas estropié, car aucune blessure n'était visible sur son torse apparent à travers les déchirures. De visage, il était beau, c'était évident : outre les yeux bleus, il arborait un bouc finement soigné et ses cheveux étaient coupés plutôt court et s'aplatissaient docilement sur son crâne, à l'exception de quelques mèches sur le devant qui se dressaient vers le haut. Enfin, un détail le perturba grandement lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin : ses canines, d'un blanc éclatant, semblaient bien plus longues que la normale. Doflamingo sembla le noter aussi, car il adressa un sourire mauvais à son prisonnier en s'adossant au mur face à la porte.

\- Elles n'étaient pas si visibles, avant, tes dents.

L'inconnu fronça légèrement les sourcils et claqua la langue, agacé.

\- Normal, j'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim, elles ressortent bien plus.

\- Amusant… je te proposerai bien de te nourrir, mais tu ne sembles pas décidé à te montrer docile.

\- Tu veux pas que je te lèche les semelles non plus ? répliqua l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es emmerdé à me ramener ici, tout ça pour me coller dans ce trou.

\- C'est très simple, pour percer le secret de tes pouvoirs, mon petit vampire.

Law sursauta au terme employé par Doflamingo et dévisagea le prisonnier, les yeux ronds. C'était tout bonnement impossible, les vampires ça n'existait pas ! Mais si ce que disait le pirate était vrai, alors ça expliquait les étranges marques de morsure qu'il arborait sur les bras…

L'homme ne répondit pas à la dernière provocation de Doflamingo, et ce dernier finit par faire signe à Law de le suivre alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la sortie. Avant de lui obéir, le jeune garçon lança un dernier regard au captif, dont la silhouette se trouvait peu à peu masquée par l'obscurité. Il eut le temps de lui adresser un dernier sourire cruel avant d'être de nouveau englouti par les ténèbres.

* * *

\- Law, il va falloir qu'on trouve le secret de ce vampire, tous les deux.

De retour au salon qui accueillait généralement leurs réunions, Doflamingo s'était affalé dans un canapé tandis que Law et Corazon prenaient place face à lui sur des chaises. Le jeune garçon soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça en soit un. Ce n'est pas censé exister, sauf s'il a mangé un fruit du démon que je ne connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua tranquillement son capitaine en joignant les mains, le regard fixé sur son subordonné. Il a essayé de nous échapper en nageant, et je dois dire qu'il était plutôt rapide.

Law fronça les sourcils, mais n'émit pas plus d'objection. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, et il saurait le prouver.

* * *

\- Les vampires, ça n'existe pas.

Un petit rire jaillit des ténèbres. Assis en tailleur devant la cellule, bras croisés et menton levé en signe de défi, Law fixait l'endroit où devait se tenir le prisonnier.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?

Le jeune garçon tendit la main vers la pile de livres qu'il avait apportés avec lui.

\- J'ai réuni les plus grandes encyclopédies de ce monde en trois ans, dont la plus complète possible sur les fruits des démons existants. Et pas une seule fois le mot « vampire » est cité sans être associé à un mythe.

A nouveau, un rire retentit, moqueur. Law retint un frisson. Lui qui s'était pourtant très vite habitué à la cruauté de Doflamingo avait du mal à supporter la voix doucereuse de l'homme inconnu.

\- Dis-moi, gamin, tu as quel âge ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à ça, répondit le garçon d'un ton cassant. Et je ne suis pas un gamin.

\- A vue d'œil, je dirai… 13, peut-être 14 ans. Et c'est à cet âge que tu estimes tout savoir du monde ?

Devant la critique, Law ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il détestait particulièrement qu'on le sous-estime à cause de son âge. Il avait fait ses preuves depuis longtemps, il n'était plus un enfant et personne n'avait le droit de prétendre le contraire.

\- Law, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon leva la tête pour affronter le regard accusateur de Corazon qui le fixait, poings sur les hanches et cigarette au bec. En voilà un autre qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était bel et bien un grand !

\- Je veux prouver à Doffy que cet homme n'est rien autre qu'un imposteur, expliqua-t-il en pointant les ténèbres du doigt. Les vampires, ça ne peut pas exister !

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? On va le vérifier tout de suite alors.

Il faillit sursauter lorsque la silhouette de Doflamingo se détacha dans le dos de son petit frère. Corazon retint un soupir et baissa la tête, une main sur son chapeau pour que l'ombre vienne couvrir ses yeux. La main du corsaire s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Law, je veux que tu pratiques une opération sur le… supposé vampire, l'informa Doflamingo avec un sourire mauvais. Cora va nous assister, il n'a apparemment pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter, je suis là pour te protéger.

\- Je n'ai besoin ni de Cora ni de toi, répliqua le garçon, de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Ooh regardez donc qui commence sa crise d'adolescence, s'amusa le pirate en délaissant son frère pour venir tapoter le chapeau de son jeune subordonné. Ça, ça veut dire que tu vas devenir un homme en un rien de temps !

Law ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'offusquer des paroles de son patron, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus car ce dernier ouvrit la cellule et déposa une lampe au sol qui éclaira les parois. Toujours assis sur son banc, le même sourire aux lèvres, le soi-disant vampire les détaillait tour à tour, son regard s'attardant plus longuement sur Corazon. Si ni celui-ci, ni Doflamingo, ne semblèrent s'en rendre compte, ce détail agaça profondément Law qui était persuadé que l'homme manigançait un coup tordu à l'encontre de son bienfaiteur.

\- Bien, on va débuter l'opération. Law, c'est à toi.

Doflamingo usa de ses fils pour immobiliser davantage le prisonnier, quoi que celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se débattre. A son tour, le jeune garçon activa ses pouvoirs et, armé d'un scalpel, coupa l'homme en deux pour avoir accès à ses organes. Un hoquet lui échappa et il recula précipitamment trébuchant avant d'être rattrapé in-extremis par Corazon.

\- Law, ça ne va pas ?!

Doflamingo fronça les sourcils et examina son prisonnier plus en détail, se demandant ce qui avait choqué l'enfant à ce point. Il ne remarquait pourtant rien d'anormal, l'anatomie du prisonnier ressemblait en tout point à celle d'un humain.

\- Son… son cœur ?!

Le corsaire jeta un regard à Law qui pointait du doigt ledit cœur, perplexe.

\- Oui bah qu'est-ce qu'il a, son cœur ?

Loin d'être traumatisé par la situation, leur cobaye rit, son regard fixé à celui de l'enfant, une lueur mauvaise dansant au fond de ses yeux bleus. Lui savait ce qui avait particulièrement choqué l'apprenti chirurgien, et cela l'amusait davantage que les deux adultes ne se soient encore rendus compte de rien.

Perturbé par le rire du prisonnier, Law se redressa comme il le put et inspira profondément pour se redonner contenance, avant de renseigner son patron.

\- Son cœur, il ne bat pas !

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de Doflamingo qui partit observer le vampire de plus près. Law avait raison, l'organe ne palpitait pas, pas plus qu'il ne semblait être irrigué. Il était tout bonnement impossible de vivre dans ces conditions, alors comment ?

* * *

Une fois la surprise passée, quelques heures passées à ausculter le prisonnier avaient suffi à Law pour établir comment son organisme fonctionnait toujours, malgré ces déficiences qu'il avait notées. Tout au long de la « consultation », l'homme s'était contenté de l'observer en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son attitude ne plaisait d'ailleurs pas du tout à Corazon qui les surveillait activement, persuadé qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

\- Alors, Law, convaincu qu'il n'a pas menti ?

Le jeune garçon se recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son cobaye, perplexe.

\- Je suis persuadé que ça reste impossible, et pourtant je l'ai sous les yeux donc… Je crois comprendre l'utilité du sang qu'il boit alors. Ce n'est pas que ça le nourrit, c'est que ça lui permet de continuer à faire fonctionner son corps. Mais il n'en a pas besoin comme d'un humain, je suppose qu'il peut s'en passer durant une période… ça empêche juste sa peau de se réchauffer.

Doflamingo hocha la tête, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de noter ce détail également.

\- Et ses tissus ne vieillissent pas, ils ne connaissent aucune dégénérescence. Est-ce que tu saurais expliquer ce petit miracle ?

\- Je suppose que c'est dû à son état, répondit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ça marche.

\- Peut-être que « lui », il le sait, non ? intervint alors Corazon en désignant le prisonnier d'un signe de tête.

Son frère eut un sourire mauvais en dévisageant le vampire, qui affrontait son regard sans ciller, pas perturbé le moins du monde d'être ouvert en deux.

\- C'est vrai ça. Alors mon petit, tu vas nous raconter les secrets de ton corps ou on doit procéder à bien plus d'opérations, sans anesthésie cette fois ?

\- Mon… petit ? répéta l'homme en haussant un sourcil, avant de rejeter la tête pour éclater de rire.

Sa soudaine hilarité perturba fortement Law, qui recula instinctivement jusqu'à Corazon. Son mentor avait sorti une arme qu'il pointait désormais sur la poitrine du vampire, prêt à faire feu s'il faisait mine de bouger. Seul Doflamingo resta impassible en apparence, même si son frère le soupçonnait en réalité de bouillir intérieurement. Impression confirmée lorsque des coupures nettes apparurent sur le corps du prisonnier, qui cessa de rire mais dont les yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur amusé. Law nota d'ailleurs que le sang ne coulait pas sur son corps, et même que les blessures semblaient se refermer à vue d'œil.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer, connard ?

\- Outre ton look, tu veux dire ? répondit nonchalamment le vampire.

Le pirate leva la main, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on se moque de lui, comme allait le découvrir son cobaye à ses dépens. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas peur, c'était évident. Son calme impressionna même Law, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus curieux. Il revint se placer devant lui, coupant son patron dans son élan, et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui sembla apprécier sa témérité.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à la question de l'enfant, pensant qu'il allait de nouveau l'interroger sur son état. Ce fut peut-être pour ça que la réponse fusa sans qu'il ne s'y attende lui-même.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ben, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme depuis quelques siècles.

\- Quelques siècles ?!

Corazon n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir à cette information. Doflamingo à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire mauvais qui cachait de bien vilaines intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les bons retours, Trafalgar Law(guest) et Ryuka57, ça fait plaisir ! Comme Ben est un personnage qui me tient vraiment à coeur depuis le temps que je me le trimballe, je suis contente de voir qu'une fic où il apparaît est appréciée ! Allez c'est parti pour la suite, qui sera le premier à lui donner son sang ? Réponse ici !_

* * *

Dès l'instant où Doflamingo avait su l'âge du vampire prisonnier dans son donjon, il avait décrété qu'il ne le laisserait sortir qu'une fois percé le secret de son immortalité. Bien sûr, sa décision inquiéta grandement Corazon qui, malgré sa trahison envers les Marines, refusait de voir son frère atteindre son but si c'était pour plonger le monde dans le chaos. Law lui-même nota le changement chez le corsaire et commença à se poser des questions sur ses ambitions. Bien sûr, il haïssait toujours autant le Gouvernement Mondial, mais n'avait-il pas au final échangé un monstre pour un autre ?

Très vite, l'ordre fut donné de ne plus s'approcher de la prison. Même lorsqu'ils déménagèrent sur Dressrosa, après le coup d'état, une nouvelle tour fut construite, pratiquement à l'identique, pour y enfermer le vampire de nouveau. Un laboratoire jouxtait désormais la cellule, mais seul Doflamingo s'y rendait à présent, à la grande surprise de ses hommes.

Il était arrivé à Law d'observer le corsaire alors que celui-ci partait en direction de la tour, une fois par semaine. Il y passait toujours une heure ou deux, et en ressortait souvent titubant, obligé de s'accrocher aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler. L'adolescent conclut à une anémie, et il comprit que son patron allait lui-même nourrir le vampire. La question étant pourquoi, puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il lui aurait été facile de se procurer des pochettes dans n'importe quel hôpital du coin.

Il fallut pratiquement deux ans à Law pour se décider à suivre Doflamingo jusque dans la tour, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à maitriser les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Il échangea notamment sa place avec celle d'une caisse en bois traînant dans un couloir proche de celui de la cellule et s'accroupit dans l'ombre. Le corsaire venait tout juste d'arriver devant la porte composée de barreaux et il sortit une clé de sa poche avant de la glisser dans la serrure en silence. Après le « clic » caractéristique, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la cellule, et Law entendit un bruit de coup suivi d'un grognement.

\- Eh oh, y a des moyens autres de réveiller les honnêtes vampires.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en entendant la voix grave, avant de se couvrir la bouche à une main, surpris de sa propre réaction.

\- Désolé, aucun ne me vient jamais à l'esprit.

Le ton de Doflamingo était toujours aussi cynique. Un soupir bruyant s'échappa des lèvres du prisonnier, et un cliquetis de chaîne indiqua à Law qu'il venait sans doute de se redresser sur son banc.

\- Et bah vivement que tu passes l'arme à gauche, l'humain. Je commence à m'ennuyer ici, j'aimerais bien pouvoir revoir le monde extérieur.

\- Il te suffirait pourtant de me transmettre ton secret et je t'assure, tu serais libre en un rien de temps.

\- Bah voyons, tu me prends pour un crétin, petit con ?

L'adolescent caché dans l'ombre dut se retenir de rire. Il était tout de même peu courant que Doflamingo, grande perche de trois mètres, se fasse traiter de « petit con ».

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, répliqua le pirate amusé. Tu sais que tu en serais presque mignon, quand tu cherches à m'intimider.

Law devina que le vampire s'était tendu à ces mots car il ne dit plus rien. Lui-même s'était raidi, sourcils froncés. L'attitude de Doflamingo commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

\- Bon allez si on en a fini avec les politesses, c'est l'heure de ton repas. Sois un gentil garçon cette fois et mords proprement. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'un chien sauvage s'amuse à me déchiqueter le poignet toutes les semaines.

\- Vas-y approche ta gorge, on va voir ce que le « chien sauvage » pourra lui faire subir.

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? J'ai pu voir tes crocs à l'action, je sais qu'il te serait facile de me broyer la carotide. Et oui, même malgré ma taille… maintenant dépêche-toi ou je m'en vais.

\- Bah écoute casse-toi, je te retiens pas.

Le pirate éclata de rire, arrachant un frisson d'angoisse à Law. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'un bruit ne vienne percer le silence, puis la voix du corsaire retentit de nouveau, moqueuse.

\- Tu vois bien que tu avais faim… Allez ça suffit maintenant, j'ai encore des choses à faire ce soir et j'ai besoin d'être en forme.

Un craquement sonore retentit, avant que Doflamingo ne sorte de la cellule en riant aux éclats, ne prenant pas garde aux jurons que lui adressait le vampire. Il n'oublia bien sûr pas de verrouiller dans son dos et repartir en sifflotant, sans prendre garde à la présence de Law.

L'adolescent attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas, puis il vint se poster devant la cellule, les yeux plissés pour tenter de percer les ténèbres. Seule la voix du vampire lui apprit qu'il était toujours bien là.

\- Tiens, salut casse-croûte !

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant un instant de s'être inquiété pour le prisonnier. Apparemment il n'avait rien perdu de son mordant.

\- Ça fait deux ans que vous êtes enfermé et vous réussissez encore à plaisanter ? Quelque part, ça m'impressionne.

\- Deux ans, ce n'est rien pour un vampire voyons, répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix moqueuse. Je ne suis plus comme vous, humains, je ne vieillis plus. J'évolue avec les époques, je vois la grandeur et la chute des empires, mais moi je ne change plus.

Law haussa un sourcil, interpellé par ces propos.

\- Vous ne changez plus ? C'est-à-dire que vous avez changé, à une époque ?

\- On ne t'a jamais expliqué que les vampires sont juste des humains transformés ? Enfin tu t'en rendras bientôt compte, vu que ton charmant patron a décidé de passer de la théorie à la pratique.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce que le vampire voulait bien dire par là ?

Evidemment, la créature de la nuit remarqua son trouble et sembla s'en amuser fortement.

\- On dirait que ça t'étonne… Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de ces projets. C'est étrange parce que ce monsieur adore parler, pourtant.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul, répliqua Law d'un ton cassant.

Le prisonnier rit à nouveau, puis le silence se fit dans la cellule. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi, mais le garçon était persuadé que l'homme ne le quittait pas du regard, arborant peut-être même un sourire malveillant tout en se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir son sang. Pas de chance, il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir de si tôt !

\- Bon et donc, Doffy veut devenir un vampire, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement en cédant à sa curiosité.

\- Oh sur le long terme, ça doit être son plan, je suppose. Mais il lui faut un cobaye, d'abord… et en te voyant, je me disais qu'il avait peut-être changé d'avis et t'avait choisi.

\- « Changé d'avis » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, il veut que l'un de nous devienne… comme vous ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut Law, alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait depuis un moment que Doflamingo avait autant peur de vieillir que de mourir et qu'il cherchait un moyen de se figer dans le temps, mais il le savait également trop prudent pour tenter l'expérience sans test. S'il comptait utiliser un de ses hommes pour servir de cobaye, qui avait-il choisi ? Qui accepterait un tel sacrifice ? Un homme qu'il pourrait contrôler par la suite, c'était évident… certainement pas Baby 5, Dellinger ou lui-même car ils étaient trop jeunes. Un des généraux alors ?

La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il releva lentement la tête, plus pâle que la mort.

\- Il va demander à Cora ?

Il crut entendre le vampire renifler de dédain, mais peut-être s'imaginait-il juste des choses.

\- Corazon, c'est ça. Si ça marche pour le petit, ça marchera pour le grand frère, selon sa propre logique.

Le cœur révolté, Law s'accrocha aux barreaux, les yeux brillant de rage.

\- Quand ?! Quand est-ce qu'il veut faire ça ?!

Il y eut un petit silence qui mit sa patience à rude épreuve, puis le prisonnier lui apprit l'ultimatum lancé par le corsaire. Il n'avait plus que 5 jours pour agir.

Faisant volte-face, l'adolescent entama un sprint vers le couloir où il était apparu pour retourner à l'extérieur de la même façon qu'il avait pénétré dans le bâtiment. Seulement, un doute stoppa sa course, et il se tourna une dernière fois vers la cellule, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ?

\- Hm ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, casse-croûte.

Le garçon serra les poings et revint vers la porte à pas lents. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir affronter le vampire du regard et observer ses expressions faciales pour déterminer s'il mentait ou non.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus con maintenant. Vous m'avez délibérément donné ces informations. Vous n'avez même pas cherché à négocier contre… je sais pas moi, votre libération par exemple ! Pourquoi !

Un rire retentit dans la cellule, rebondissant en écho contre les murs de la prison. Pourtant Law ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à penser que je compte sur ta reconnaissance éternelle, gamin. Ou alors j'ai juste envie de contrecarrer les plans du grand con. J'avoue ne pas trop le savoir moi-même.

\- Arrêtez de me traiter comme un gosse ! siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'en suis plus un !

\- Oh vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu es. Sois pas trop pressé de grandir, casse-croûte, tu verras que c'est chiant d'être adulte en fait.

Law laissa échapper un grognement agacé et retourna sur ses pas sans lui adresser un regard. De toute façon, il était persuadé que le vampire ne lui donnerait jamais les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à dévoiler les plans de Doflamingo.

* * *

Law s'engouffra dans la chambre de Corazon sans même prendre la peine de frapper, trébuchant sur le pauvre homme qui venait de glisser par terre. Surpris, Corazon n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que l'adolescent saisissait le col de la chemise pour le baisser et inspecter son cou avec minutie. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la peau était intacte, et il relâcha son mentor qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Bah Law, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es pâle comme si tu avais vu un fantôme !

Le garçon se recula enfin et tendit une main secourable à Corazon pour l'aider à se relever, avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

\- Cora, je dois t'apprendre quelque chose et ce n'est pas facile. Mais je crois que Doffy…

\- Veut que je devienne un vampire, c'est ça ?

L'homme eut un sourire sans joie alors que Law le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu le savais ?!

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, répondit-il en allumant une cigarette. Tu te doutes bien que Doffy ne cache pas ce genre de projets à ces généraux. Pour lui, c'est un moyen de s'assurer que je lui suis bien fidèle, après… avoir prétendu être muet si longtemps.

\- Etre fidèle, te condamner à mort ?! s'étrangla Law que cette idée révoltait. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Corazon lui retira son chapeau pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Lui s'était résigné depuis longtemps, l'adolescent le comprit rapidement. Et il refusait que cela se passe ainsi.

\- Cora, il faut que tu t'en ailles de cette île et que tu retournes chez les Marines. Maintenant.

A ces mots, l'homme manqua d'avaler sa cigarette. Law attendit patiemment que lui passe sa crise de toux, surveillant juste que son manteau ne s'embraserait pas dans le même temps.

\- C…comment ?! Les Marines ? Mais enfin Law je n'ai rien à faire avec les Marines !

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, désabusé.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris, Cora, et je m'en fiche. Je sais que tu es un soldat, je sais que tu t'es infiltré dans cet équipage pour arrêter ton frère et je sais que tu as tout abandonné pour moi. Mais ce n'est plus la peine de me surveiller, maintenant, je vais bien.

L'homme se redressa dans son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il tenta de se justifier, mais Law l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça ne change rien pour moi, Cora. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qui sont mes amis et qui sont mes ennemis, ici. Et ne me demande pas de te suivre, d'accord ? J'ai décidé d'emprunter mon propre chemin.

\- Et est-ce que ça signifie que tu resterais ici ? répliqua le soldat en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter. Tu n'imagines pas ce que Doffy te fera si…

\- Il n'en saura rien, l'interrompit l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la chambre. D'abord, on va mettre sur pied un plan pour que tu t'évades sans problème et qu'on ne s'imagine pas une seule seconde que je t'ai aidé. Ensuite on trouvera un moyen pour rester en contact malgré tout.

Habitué à tout prévoir, il ne vit pas venir le câlin de Corazon et tenta vainement de protester alors que le grand homme le serrait contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Ben ouvrit un œil lorsque le raffut dans le couloir devint trop bruyant pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix. La grande perche au manteau rose vint se placer devant la porte et frappa sur les barreaux d'un coup de poing rageur. Le vampire retint un sourire et se redressa en baillant bruyamment.

\- Ca fait déjà cinq jours ? Quel dommage, ça passe décidément trop vite.

\- Tiens tu es encore là, toi ? Au moins une bonne nouvelle, répondit le blond avec humeur.

Ben haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui valait une telle réflexion. Et puis d'abord où aurait-il pu aller, enchaîné comme il était ?

\- Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt… contrariant ?

\- Non, tu crois ? le railla le pirate en ouvrant la cellule. Je me demande bien d'où tu en tires une telle conclusion.

Une odeur de sang parvint aux narines du vampire, et il s'étonna même de ne pas l'avoir détecté avant vu les protestations émises par son estomac. En observant son geôlier d'un peu plus près, il put se rendre compte que son visage, ses mains et ses habits étaient constellés de taches écarlates.

\- Effectivement, il y a l'air d'avoir eu du grabuge. Je suppose que le couloir doit être jonché de cadavres, vu que ce sang n'est pas le tien.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a du flair le monstre, c'est bien ça…

Après un échange de sourires sadiques que Ben ne comptait pas perdre, le pirate finit par se pencher vers lui, vérifiant les maillons de ses chaînes un à un. Le vampire le laissa faire sans broncher, attendant que les plumes du col du manteau viennent lui chatouiller les narines avant de frapper. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la chair tendre du cou, et il eut le temps de prendre quelques gorgées avant qu'une main ne vienne se placer sur sa nuque pour la briser d'un coup sec. Sa tête, privée de support, s'effondra vers l'avant.

* * *

Doflamingo se redressa vivement, la main plaquée sur sa blessure alors qu'il observait le corps sans vie du vampire, les dents serrées de colère. Ce petit con l'avait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il profite de la situation pour le mordre dans le cou ! Et le pire, c'était que la sensation ne lui avait pas du tout été désagréable.

Depuis le temps qu'il laissait le vampire le mordre au poignet, le pirate s'était rendu compte qu'une vague de plaisir modéré le parcourait à chaque fois que les crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Accro à cette sensation, il avait voulu être le seul à en profiter. Après tout ça semblait moins dangereux que de prendre de la drogue et cela faisait planer tout autant… Mais s'il ne l'avait jamais laissé toucher à sa gorge, c'était qu'il se doutait bien que le plaisir serait bien plus intense, dangereusement trop intense…

Tout en affichant une moue dégoûtée, il saisit le vampire par les cheveux et lui fit redresser la tête. Il faillit sursauter quand la créature lui adressa un sourire mauvais, du sang perlant encore au coin de sa lèvre. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir tué.

\- Surprise ! s'exclama le vampire alors qu'il devinait les pensées du pirate. Bah alors, on pensait se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

\- Ça aurait été dommageable, tout de même, répliqua Doflamingo en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lui-même. Je viens de perdre un frère, j'aimerais autant garder encore un peu mon animal de compagnie.

\- Ooh tu as perdu ton frangin, vraiment ? Quelle triste nouvelle. Alors dis-moi tout, mon grand, tu l'as tué comment ? Il t'avait volé ton goûter pour que tu t'énerves à ce point ?

Doflamingo grogna et retira sa main, avant de reculer de deux pas pour pouvoir mieux affronter le regard moqueur du vampire.

\- Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais je ne suis pas responsable de cette… tragédie. Les mêmes pirates qui voulaient ta peau l'ont noyé, tout simplement.

\- Et tu en as l'air effondré, le railla le prisonnier avec cynisme. Décidément, quel grand frère merveilleux tu fais. Tu ne voudrais pas m'adopter par hasard ?

Le grand corsaire sourit avant d'envoyer son pied dans l'estomac du vampire, qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Satisfait, il se retira sans plus attendre, pressé de faire enlever les cadavres jonchant le couloir. L'odeur risquait de mettre SON prisonnier en appétit, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir se nourrir à… une autre source.

* * *

\- Je dois te dire, Law, que tu m'as vraiment impressionné sur ce coup.

L'ancien Corazon, désormais Rossinante, regardait l'adolescent manœuvrer le petit navire avec fierté. Plus tard, il en était sûr, il deviendrait un excellent marin.

\- Avec un bon plan d'établi, tout devient plus facile.

Rossinante rit et vint le relayer à la barre.

\- Et modeste en prime, dis-moi !

Le garçon grommela pour toute réponse, observant son mentor du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier paraissait bien moins impressionnant sans son maquillage, son étrange chapeau et son habituel manteau à plumes… mais Law le préférait ainsi Enfin, il avait l'air d'un homme libre.

Quand les pirates, que le garçon avait innocemment tuyauté sur la présence d'une nouvelle « arme à la valeur inestimable », avaient attaqué l'île, Rossinante était monté au front comme prévu. Un combat sans merci s'était engagé sur la falaise et il avait fini par être poussé à l'eau. Evidemment, personne n'avait vu que, durant la chute, une sphère bleutée l'avait enveloppé un bref instant. Il était alors apparu comme par magie sur le bateau où l'attendait Law, et un mannequin de sa corpulence, vêtu de son manteau noir, s'était abimé dans la mer. Les membres de la Donquijote Family avaient vu couler leur Corazon, et comme ils étaient tous détenteurs de pouvoirs, pas un n'avait tenté de plonger pour le récupérer.

\- Maintenant que tous te pensent mort, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie, commenta l'adolescent en s'affalant sur un banc.

\- Et viendras-tu avec moi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rossinante lui posait la question, et il eut un sourire en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui le fixait avec angoisse.

\- Moi j'ai d'autres projets, mais je te promets de venir te rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Pour l'instant, je vais continuer à jouer double jeu auprès de Doffy.

\- Mais pourquoi enfin ? Rien ne te retient près de lui, si ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il n'en était pas certain de le savoir lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mes vacances sont malheureusement finies, le rythme de parution va se rallonger. Ce ne sera plus un chapitre par jour, surtout qu'on entame... enfin bref vous verrez bien !_

* * *

La disparition de Corazon contraria grandement les plans de Doflamingo. Trouver dans les environs un homme de sa taille et de sa corpulence passait encore, mais au moins son frère partageait les mêmes gênes que lui : en cas de réussite ou d'échec, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir. Désormais sans cobaye, il dut se contenter d'attendre le moment propice, cherchant dans son réseau grandissant un scientifique de renom pour entamer des expériences sur le vampire. Hélas, une année passa sans résultat, puis deux, puis trois. Il avait beau être relativement patient, la colère le saisissait parfois et il ne connaissait alors aucun autre moyen de se sentir mieux que de se faire mordre.

Il était étonnant que le vampire lui soit devenu aussi indispensable, aussi vite. Il se refusait à l'avouer, bien évidemment, se convainquant lui-même qu'il ne faisait que le nourrir pour le maintenir en vie. Mais si il espaçait ses visites d'une semaine auparavant, désormais il se rendait à la tour tous les trois jours, y disparaissant vers le milieu de la nuit pour en ressortir à l'aube.

* * *

Seul Law avait noté le comportement du Corsaire et s'en inquiétait parfois. Non pas qu'il se soucie de la santé de l'homme ou de son prisonnier, non, c'était… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, en fait. Peut-être sa curiosité de médecin le titillait-elle de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'âge et acquerrait de nouvelles connaissances. Les organes des vampires se régénéraient-ils si on le leur enlevait ? Est-ce que l'ancien tombait en cendres à l'apparition d'un nouveau, ou est-ce qu'il serait transplantable sur un patient ? Et un patient transplanté devenait-il partiellement vampire à son tour ? Il lui démangeait de tester tout ça sur des cobayes de chair et d'os… mais évidemment, il se refusait de demander l'autorisation à Doflamingo. Il était de toute façon à peu près sûr que le pirate la lui aurait refusée.

Depuis sa visite au vampire, il n'avait pas remis les pieds à la tour, se contentant d'espionner les allées et venues du souverain de Dressrosa. Il nota d'ailleurs qu'après une visite au prisonnier, le pirate passait la journée suivante enfermée dans une chambre avec de la compagnie. C'était systématique, et il se décida de le suivre à nouveau, une nuit alors qu'il rendait de nouveau visite à Ben, pour comprendre enfin.

Comme la première fois, Law usa de ses pouvoirs pour rentrer dans l'enceinte. Il s'adossa au mur, dans l'ombre, bras croisés, et assista silencieusement au rituel de son patron. Celui-ci n'avait, en apparence, toujours aucune considération pour le vampire : il le provoquait, il se moquait ouvertement de lui et l'autre lui répondait d'un ton qui aurait fait pâlir Trebol s'il avait été présent. Puis un silence s'installa, durable, durant lequel Law supposa que Doflamingo laissait le prisonnier le mordre. Un bruit de coup s'ensuivit et le pirate sortit en riant, avant de se laisser aller contre le mur, le souffle court. Sourcils froncés, son subordonné remarqua qu'il caressait sa gorge du bout des doigts sans en comprendre la raison. Puis le sang perla sur sa peau, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Enfin, le géant blond s'éloigna à pas lent, non sans adresser un dernier regard à la porte de la cellule. Quand Law se fut assuré qu'il avait quitté le bâtiment, il vint lui-même se poster devant les barreaux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant que c'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté devant le vampire, trois ans auparavant.

\- Mais… serait-ce le petit casse-croûte ? Je t'attendais il y a deux ans, je suis très déçu de ton manque de ponctualité !

\- Et je note que tu n'as toujours pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes, répliqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien. Doflamingo ne t'apprend pas la politesse ?

\- Mon petit, vu mon âge, ce serait à moi de vous apprendre des choses. Le grand père de ton boss n'était même pas un projet que j'arpentais déjà ces terres depuis un bon bout de temps.

Law ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Il se saisit de la lampe qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter et la fit apparaître au centre de la cellule pour dissiper les ténèbres.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus vu le visage du vampire, et il dut avouer que celui-ci n'avait effectivement pas changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plus longs, sa barbe n'avait pas poussé et ses yeux avaient toujours le même éclat dangereux. Law pencha la tête sur le côté tout en le dévisageant attentivement.

\- Tu devais être jeune, lorsque tu as été transformé en vampire.

\- Environ 25 ans, lui répondit l'homme avec amusement, pas gêné par la lumière.

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir éternellement 25 ans ?

Le vampire haussa les épaules comme il le pouvait, malgré les chaînes, mais ne répondit pas. La curiosité de Law s'en trouva exacerbée, mais il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou, pour le prisonnier, et il n'insista pas plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier, pour la dernière fois.

\- Oh et tu es venu rien que pour ça ? C'est tellement mignon, gamin, et tellement inutile.

Voilà que le vampire donnait dans le cynisme maintenant. Un peu vexé, Law se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

\- D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça, mais…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, petit ? Je sais bien que j'ai l'air d'avoir tout mon temps, et c'est le cas. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de sympathiser avec le gosse du grand con. D'ailleurs tu seras bien gentil de me débarrasser le plancher et de ne pas revenir, je t'assure que je ne suis pas la distraction du samedi soir.

Le jeune homme soupira, agrippant les barreaux d'une main, son regard plongé dans celui du prisonnier. Et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche les surprirent tous les deux.

\- J'avais juste envie de te revoir, Ben. Et de t'apporter mon aide.

Le vampire en resta sans voix. Law lui-même semblait perplexe, mais il finit par reprendre son assurance.

\- Je suis sérieux. Sans toi, Cora serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et j'ai donc une dette envers toi. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, de te libérer même s'il le faut, et je m'exécuterai sans broncher.

\- Ce que je veux ? répéta l'homme sans le quitter du regard, ayant perdu toute envie de plaisanter.

Le jeune pirate hocha la tête, effectivement prêt à tout pour payer sa dette. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle demande de la part du vampire.

\- Alors va-t'en et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

Law resta interdit un long moment, les doigts crispés sur les barreaux de métal. Une rage sourde faisait battre le sang à ses tempes, et il dut se retenir d'hurler sur le vampire, lui demandant le plus calmement possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te propose de te libérer et toi tu… tu te plais ici, en fait, à jouer les cobayes pour Doflamingo ? Tu espères peut-être qu'il finisse par te…

\- Oula je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa abruptement l'homme en affichant un sourire mauvais. Si je dis ça, c'est avant tout dans ton intérêt, gamin. Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter la grande perche, et même si tu me faisais sortir de ce trou à rats, on serait sans doute rattrapés en moins de deux et tu te ferais tuer.

Law recula, sonné par ces mots. Sa fierté l'emporta sur sa raison, et il apparut dans la cellule sans prévenir, attrapant le vampire par les pans de sa veste, fou furieux.

\- Tu me penses si faible que ça, pas vrai ?! Que tu me traites de gosse quand je n'avais que 13 ans, passe encore, mais j'en ai 18 aujourd'hui ! Je suis tout à fait capable de tenir tête à Doffy, ici et maintenant !

\- Oh, et c'est avec tes trois poils au menton que tu espères me convaincre ? le railla l'homme en se dégageant d'un coup sec. Tu n'as toujours QUE 18 ans, tu restes… tu n'es juste pas prêt.

\- Ah oui ? Et il faut que je fasse quoi pour te convaincre que je suis aussi fiable que toi, le vampire ?!

Ben soupira, puis planta son regard dans celui du jeune pirate.

\- Imagine que tu me fasses sortir de cette cellule, où est-ce que tu vas m'emmener ensuite ? Tu as un navire, une planque loin d'ici, un équipage pour affronter le Nouveau Monde ?

Law dut avouer qu'il ne pouvait que répondre par la négative à toutes ces questions. Il se fit apparaître de l'autre côté des barreaux de nouveau, tête basse. Le vampire soupira de nouveau en se laissant aller contre le mur de la cellule, la tête levée vers le plafond de pierres.

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ça, casse-croûte. Tout mortel finit par s'éteindre, et je serai forcément libre un jour. D'ici là, ça trompe un peu l'ennui d'une vie sans fin.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je laissais tomber, répliqua Law d'un ton qui fit presque sursauter le prisonnier.

Lorsque ce dernier reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, il se rendit compte avec surprise que celui-ci arborait un sourire inquiétant, le regard rivé sur lui. Il tendit sa main vers lui, lui présentant trois doigts dépliés.

\- Accorde-moi trois autres années et je te sors d'ici. Si tu acceptes, tu seras un homme libre de nouveau, sinon je ferai de toi MON prisonnier jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses ma valeur. Mais si je te libère, tu devras enfin admettre que je suis un homme fiable.

Ben resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'éclater soudainement de rire. Patient, Law attendit qu'il se calme pour avoir sa réponse. Il fut presque rassuré de voir le vampire lui sourire en retour, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- En voilà un défi qui me paraît intéressant. Très bien gamin, je relève ton pari. Désormais tu as trois ans pour me sortir de cet endroit.

\- Oh crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu, répliqua Law en se détournant pour s'en aller enfin.

Après tout, il avait du pain sur la planche.

* * *

Un détail dans le comportement de Doflamingo intriguait toujours autant Law, même après sa visite au vampire. Il fallait dire qu'il avait oublié de lui poser la question, vexé que l'homme le considère toujours comme si peu fiable… mais pourquoi son patron venait-il se faire mordre tous les trois jours, et pourquoi à la gorge alors qu'il était certain qu'au début de la captivité de Ben, ce dernier n'avait accès qu'au poignet du Grand Corsaire ?

Bien sûr, en tant que médecin, il savait bien que le sang circulait mieux et en plus grande quantité à la gorge, et c'était justement ce qui rendait l'opération dangereuse. Doflamingo n'ignorait certainement pas ce fait, et pourtant il s'offrait volontairement aux crocs affamés, sans frémir. Il devait sans doute le frapper pour que s'arrête la morsure, mais il continuait à se mettre en danger tous les trois soirs. Law voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Pour commencer, il observa le corsaire chaque lendemain suivant les visites au vampire, et remarqua qu'il masquait les traces de morsure à l'aide de maquillage couleur chair. Il ne voulait donc pas que cela se sache, comme s'il s'agissait…de quelque chose d'honteux. Et puis il finissait toujours par s'enfermer avec au moins une femme pour ne sortir de sa chambre qu'une fois l'après-midi bien avancée. Law crut enfin comprendre, mais il lui manquait une dernière donnée pour étayer sa théorie. Et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de Ben.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre trois autres années pour rendre de nouveau visite au vampire : la convocation inopinée de Doflamingo au Q.G. de la Marine lui laissait le champ libre ce soir-là, et il en profita pour se rendre à la tour. Heureux hasard, cela coïncidait au jour où le pirate nourrissait habituellement le prisonnier : habitué au rythme, ce dernier serait sans doute affamé et ne refuserait donc pas la pochette que lui offrirait le chirurgien en échange des précieuses informations.

* * *

Ben ouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit de pas bien trop léger pour être celui de la grande perche. Comme il s'en doutait, il retrouva le gamin planté devant sa cellule, un sourire aux lèvres, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweatshirt jaune et noir.

\- Et bah alors Casse-croûte, tu t'ennuies de moi ?

\- Tu sais, tu as le droit de m'appeler par mon nom, aussi. Il me semble que tu le connais en plus.

Le vampire eut un sourire amusé en se redressant sur son banc.

\- Trafalgar Law… C'est vrai qu'il arrive à l'autre grand con de parler de toi. Tu sais qu'il compte faire de toi son bras droit d'ici quelques années ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pas vraiment perturbé, puis apparut dans la cellule, une lampe à la main. Ben plissa les yeux, ébloui un instant.

\- Il ne viendra pas ce soir, il a été appelé ailleurs.

\- Et il t'envoie le remplacer ? C'est bien aimable de sa part, je commençais à avoir les crocs.

Le pirate se figea quelques secondes sous le regard amusé du vampire, qui finit par agiter la main.

\- Je plaisante, je me doute bien que tu n'es pas là pour te faire mordre. Il ne doit toujours pas être au courant que tu t'infiltres parfois ici, pas vrai ?

Law hocha la tête. Sa main droite s'était glissée dans la poche centrale de son pull et semblait tripoter quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ben baissa les yeux vers son ventre et eut un large sourire.

\- C'est du sang, que tu me caches là ? Dieu merci, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais enfin avoir le droit à un repas décent ?

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, intrigué par ses propos.

\- Comment ça décent ? Du sang reste du sang, non ?

\- Et les steaks ont toujours le même goût pour toi, gamin ? rétorqua le vampire en haussant les épaules. Chaque… personne possède un sang unique, et celui de ton patron n'est certainement pas le meilleur que j'ai pu goûter jusque-là. Il est trop… Hm, je pense que ça ne s'explique pas, mais tu as compris l'idée.

Law comprenait, bien sûr, mais cela posait un nouveau problème : est-ce que le vampire allait apprécier le sang qu'il lui emmenait ?

\- Bon… finit-il par dire en relevant les yeux vers le prisonnier. Quels sont tes goûts, alors ?

Ben pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

\- Alors là… Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Normalement, peu m'importe tant que c'est chaud et prélevé à la source.

Le jeune homme tiqua, sortant la main de sa poche pour serrer doucement le poing.

\- Prélevé à la source, comme lorsque tu mords Doflamingo ?

\- C'est bien notre façon de nous nourrir, à nous, vampires, répliqua Ben. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que l'autre grand con est loin d'être un grand cru. C'est tolérable on va dire.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as demandé à le mordre à la gorge, pour que cela soit plus… appréciable ?

Le vampire releva la tête vers lui, visiblement décontenancé par la question.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas l'endroit de la morsure qui va changer le goût ! Ce sont les émotions qui auront un impact sur la qualité. Certains des miens préfèrent traquer leurs proies pour les terroriser, d'autres…

\- Préfèrent les cajoler, pas vrai ? le coupa le pirate avec hargne. Par exemple, en rendant les morsures bien plus agréables pour leurs victimes ?

Décidément, le discours du pirate ne faisait aucun sens, pas plus que son apparente colère. Se calant bien sur son banc, Ben affronta le regard noir sans ciller, mains jointes devant lui.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre, petit. Seul un masochiste pourrait apprécier un tel acte. Tu trouves ça plaisant de te faire mordre par une bête sauvage, peut-être ?

\- Tout dépend de la substance que vos crocs injectent dans la peau, rétorqua Law en arpentant la cellule de long en large, nerveux.

\- Cela n'a rien d'agréable, crois-moi. Je suis passé par là et je sais ce que je dis.

Au ton qu'employa Ben, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se calmer. Il oubliait trop souvent qu'il avait été humain, en premier lieu, et que la transformation devait bien avoir un rapport avec les fameuses morsures. D'ailleurs, et si c'était la raison qui poussait Doflamingo à lui offrir sa gorge, et non autre chose ? Décidément, il avait besoin de comprendre.

\- Alors pourquoi… Au début, tu mordais Doffy au poignet, et maintenant c'est à la gorge. Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui as suggéré, est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on devient un vampire, à force de morsures répétées ?

Ben secoua la tête, agacé.

\- De un, je ne te donnerai pas le secret de la transformation, même si tu devais me torturer pour ça. De deux, c'est lui et lui seul qui a choisi de changer de manière de faire du jour au lendemain. Moi, ça m'importe peu, il faut bien que je mange pour garder mes forces.

\- Mais lui apprécie de se faire mordre là, marmonna le chirurgien en glissant un doigt sur son bouc, songeur.

Le vampire le laissa à sa réflexion, se contentant de l'observer en silence. C'était étrange de se dire que quelques années auparavant, cet enfant ne croyait en rien à l'existence des gens comme lui, et que désormais il cherchait à en percer tous les mystères. Il s'amusa aussi de le voir si grand, devinant qu'il devait le dépasser en taille de quelques centimètres. Ça restait toujours beaucoup plus tolérable que la grande perche aux goûts vestimentaires plus que contestables.

\- Il faut que j'essaye.

Ben fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par les mots de Law, et il se rendit compte avec surprise que ce dernier s'était dangereusement approché, tirant sur le col de son pull d'un doigt pour dévoiler sa gorge.

\- Oula attends, il faut que tu essayes quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, une tentative de suicide ?

Le pirate émit un grognement agacé mais ne fit pas mine de reculer. Pire encore, il se penchait sensiblement vers le vampire dont tous les sens se mirent en éveil devant l'appétissante courbe qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger et serra brusquement les dents pour tenter de ne pas céder à sa faim.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me tues, je veux juste comprendre. Mords-moi, on y gagnera tous les deux. Toi ça te changera de régime, et ma curiosité sera enfin satisfaite et je pourrai dormir tranquille la nuit. Ça te semble un marché acceptable, pas vrai ?

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des risques pour que je ne m'arrête pas ? murmura Ben, hypnotisé par les pulsations régulières de la peau.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas.

Le vampire n'aurait pas parié là-dessus, mais sa faim était trop grande et l'humain dégageait une odeur tellement appétissante… Il finit par céder à son envie et posa délicatement ses crocs sur la gorge du pirate, attendant qu'il s'habitue au contact avant de les enfoncer en douceur dans la chair.

* * *

Dès l'instant où les lèvres du vampire frôlèrent sa peau, Law sentit comme une décharge électrique le parcourir de part en part. Le souffle court, il s'accrocha brusquement à ses épaules lorsque l'homme le mordit enfin, ne s'attendant pas à ressentir un tel… plaisir ? Et alors qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître une sensation aussi intense, une nouvelle vague déferla en lui quand le prisonnier commença à boire. Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière, collant son corps à celui du vampire. Celui-ci eut un sursaut et le relâcha immédiatement, surpris par sa réaction.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Law grogna de frustration, baissant les yeux vers Ben qui le dévisageait avec incrédulité.

\- Tu devrais continuer… tu t'es à peine servi, non ?

\- Hm… tu es sûr que ça va, gamin ? Tes pupilles me semblent bien dilatées. Tu réagis peut-être mal à… tout ça.

\- Mal ? murmura le pirate en se penchant de nouveau vers lui, approchant un maximum la trace de morsure des lèvres du vampire.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire triomphal en le voyant déglutir alors qu'il fixait vraisemblablement la plaie avec envie.

\- Non… ça ne m'a pas fait mal, poursuivit-il en remontant doucement ses doigts sur la nuque du prisonnier. C'était juste… surprenant, on va dire. Mais reprends, je t'en prie.

Ben ne lutta que quelques secondes avant de revenir lécher le sang qui coulait lentement sur la peau, remontant jusqu'à la source avant de planter de nouveau les crocs dans la chair. Law se mordit la lèvre avec force pour empêcher une nouvelle démonstration de plaisir afin de ne pas effrayer le vampire, refusant qu'il s'arrête si tôt cette fois.

Une porte claqua dans leur dos et les deux hommes se figèrent, avant que Law ne se lève d'un bond, attrapant la lampe en reculant avant de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent. Incapable de bouger à cause de ses chaînes, Ben ne put que lécher rapidement ses crocs pour en faire disparaître le reste de sang, avant de lever les yeux vers Doflamingo qui venait de se planter devant la porte. Il lui fallut concentrer toutes ses facultés de réflexion pour ne pas lui balancer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, vu qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de son départ.

De son côté, Law observait le Grand Corsaire avec colère. Il était pourtant persuadé que celui-ci était déjà parti pour Marineford, alors pourquoi se trouvait-il encore ici ? La réponse lui fut apportée par le géant blond lui-même, lorsqu'il expliqua à Ben qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps à lui accorder mais qu'il avait néanmoins pensé à venir le nourrir avant son départ. Le jeune médecin serra les dents de rage lorsque son patron entra dans la cellule pour se faire mordre, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir entrer à son tour pour l'empêcher de… de quoi ? De toucher Ben ? De ressentir ce même plaisir qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison ? Parce qu'il était évident que si Doflamingo avait choisi de continuer à nourrir le vampire, ce n'était pas pour le bien de son prisonnier mais pour continuer à éprouver ces sensations si grisantes. La seule chose qui perturbait Law, désormais, c'est que Ben semblait totalement inconscient de l'effet que produisaient ses morsures.

Le Grand Corsaire ne resta effectivement que quelques minutes dans la cellule et en ressortit, le souffle court de nouveau. Law attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit vraiment parti avant de disparaître à son tour, retournant vers le quartier général. Il ne fallait pas que son patron se doute de sa petite visite nocturne, et pour cela il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour masquer sa plaie habilement. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu retourner voir le vampire, mais il avait déjà pris trop de risques ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

En tant que médecin, Law était familier avec toute notion ayant rapport au corps humain : que ce soit les maladies, le fonctionnement du corps, ses réactions en fonction de différentes situations, il avait tout appris dans les livres à défaut de pouvoir expérimenter sur lui-même. La théorie ne lui manquait donc pas, mais il y avait néanmoins certains cas, certaines choses qui jusque-là n'avaient trouvé aucun intérêt à ses yeux, et dont il était totalement ignorant. Le plaisir d'un corps contre le sien avait été une de ces notions abstraites pour lesquelles il n'avait eu alors que mépris. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les procédés chimiques qui s'activaient dans le cerveau, pouvait tout décrire à grands coups de termes scientifiques et expliquer ce qui provoquait l'attirance entre deux êtres sans rougir des termes qu'il employait, même les plus crus. Après tout, cela restait du pur jargon médical, et il était pirate en prime : il avait vu et entendu bien pire au cours de sa jeune vie. Pourtant, après cette soirée passée en compagnie du vampire, son point de vue devait changer du tout au tout. Il ne méprisait plus ces couples qu'il croisait dans les rues, des plus chastes qui se contentaient de se tenir la main aux plus osés qui embrassaient leur partenaire en public comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il avait envie de plus, et pas seulement sur le plan physique : il voulait tout apprendre du vampire, tout lui dire sur lui, et surtout ne le partager avec personne.

(..)

* * *

Ben était de moins en moins surpris par les visites du jeune Law, comme il devait s'en rendre compte cette nuit-là. Ce fut à peine s'il haussa un sourcil à son arrivée, comme s'il s'attendait à le revoir rapidement après leur entrevue de la veille.

\- Désolé pour hier, j'ai dû me dépêcher de quitter les lieux. J'essayerai de te souhaiter le bonsoir la prochaine fois.

\- Donc ce soir, si je comprends bien ? répliqua le vampire en esquissant un petit sourire. Fais attention, petit, je vais finir par croire que tu recherches ma compagnie.

L'humain sembla déglutir, avant d'apparaître dans la cellule et de s'asseoir en tailleur devant le prisonnier. Ce dernier en profita pour l'observer avec attention, son regard s'attardant notamment sur la gorge. Il avait su camoufler la trace de morsure à la perfection, lui-même faillit n'y voir que du feu.

Lorsque Law l'avait… incité à le mordre, la veille, Ben ne s'était pas attendu à un sang d'une telle qualité. Bien sûr, ses goûts auraient pu être tronqués du fait qu'il ne se nourrissait que du Grand Corsaire depuis des années, mais même en cherchant dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens, il ne se souvenait pas qu'un repas lui ait jamais été aussi agréable. Et c'était dangereux pour le jeune humain, qui risquait d'y passer s'il ne contrôlait pas sa gourmandise. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui proposer de se servir tous les soirs non plus.

\- Tu as faim ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sale gosse le contredise immédiatement après cette pensée ?! Ben laissa échapper un soupir en secouant la tête.

\- Non mais vraiment, c'est à croire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la prudence. L'expérience de hier ne t'a pas suffi ?

Law le fixa longtemps sans répondre, ce qui faillit le rendre mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'affichait l'humain, et ça le laissait perplexe.

\- Tu n'as aucune… conscience de l'effet de tes morsures, pas vrai ?

Alors là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. En fait, il ne se l'était jamais posé lui-même.

\- Non mais vraiment, poursuivit le pirate sans le quitter du regard. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Doffy vient se faire sucer le sang tous les trois jours ?

\- J'ai faux si je réponds « par masochisme » ? répliqua le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh après je ne juge pas hein, il en faut bien pour tous les goûts.

\- Si c'est par masochisme, ça veut dire que ça lui provoque du plaisir, Ben. Beaucoup de plaisir.

Le vampire eut un frisson particulièrement désagréable et se dépêcha de chasser cette idée saugrenue de son esprit.

\- Du plaisir, allons bon. Ça voudrait dire que… Yeurk !

Law rit devant l'air horrifié qu'affichait désormais Ben.

\- Tu vas me dire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, le fait que… ça puisse faire du bien ? Et pas seulement parce que Doffy serait masochiste, ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'idée première qui me vient en tête quand je mords, non, rétorqua le vampire avec humeur. Et puis franchement, même si c'était le cas, il a sans doute bien des façons de prendre son pied, l'autre travelo.

\- Hm… Peut-être. Ou peut-être que ça lui plait bien plus que les autres moyens. Peut-être même que c'est toi qui lui plais.

A ces mots, Ben ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête pour bien montrer à quel point il trouvait l'idée absurde.

\- Si c'était le cas, gamin, j'espère que je m'en serai rendu compte depuis le temps, quand même. Et puis je doute que j'aurai conservé mon… intégrité physique toutes ces années.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'assume pas encore, répliqua Law en haussant les épaules.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et se cala au mur, le regard rivé sur les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible que Doflamingo éprouve inconsciemment du désir pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de son opinion au jeune pirate lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était levé pour se rapprocher, avant de se pencher vers lui comme la veille. Ben releva lentement les yeux vers sa gorge, avant de chercher à croiser son regard.

\- Dis donc, petit, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux de faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura le jeune humain, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En quoi est-ce différent lorsque Doffy te fait boire son sang ?

Le vampire déglutit. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette soudaine chaleur qui avait envahi son visage, ni sa tentative – avortée par ses liens – de porter sa main à la nuque du pirate. Un grognement dépité lui échappa quand les chaînes cliquetèrent et il laissa retomber son bras en détournant le regard.

\- Le sang de ton patron n'a rien de comparable avec… Je veux dire que je n'aime pas spécialement le mordre, lui.

\- Contrairement à moi, c'est ça ?

Ben ne sut pourquoi le ton du jeune humain était devenu si enjoué. Il leva de nouveau la tête vers lui et vit son sourire triomphant, se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la main du pirate s'agrippait à sa nuque alors qu'il se collait à lui, désormais pratiquement assis sur ses genoux, seule position qui lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre.

\- Mords-moi, Ben. Si ça te plait, pourquoi te priver ?

Il voulut protester à nouveau mais la faim se fit trop forte pour qu'il lutte plus longtemps. Glissant enfin les mains sur la taille du jeune homme, il se nicha dans le creux de son cou et, comme la veille, enfonça ses crocs dans la chair presque avec tendresse. Et comme la veille, ce qu'il ressentit n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

Alors que le sang coulait lentement dans sa gorge, il sentit son corps se réchauffer comme s'il reprenait doucement vie. Le phénomène, bien sûr, était loin de lui être inconnu, mais il éprouvait le besoin impérieux de se rapprocher toujours plus de sa « victime », de le garder contre lui. Law dut comprendre son envie car il osa s'assoir franchement sur lui, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Un gémissement échappa même au jeune humain, mais Ben ne le relâcha pas cette fois et continua à s'abreuver jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente rassasié. Enfin il le relâcha, s'assurant qu'il restait assez de force au pirate pour se mouvoir. Mais ce dernier ne fit pas mine de bouger, laissant son front retomber contre l'épaule du vampire.

\- Eh petit, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ben en essayant d'apercevoir son visage. Tu ne me fais pas le coup de mourir là, hein ? Je doute que ton boss apprécie de retrouver ton cadavre dans ma cellule.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, marmonna l'humain pour toute réponse.

Le vampire eut un sourire et lui donna une tape à la taille, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son dos.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Allez, lève-toi et rentre chez toi, tu vas avoir besoin de dormir pour récupérer.

Law se redressa effectivement mais ne se releva pas de ses genoux, sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis sérieux, Ben. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un gosse ?

\- Le prends pas si mal, voyons. Même ton patron n'est qu'un gamin à mes yeux.

\- Oui bah j'ai pas envie que tu me considères comme mon… « patron », grogna l'humain en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste.

Les yeux du vampire s'écarquillèrent, mais ses protestations furent rapidement scellées par les lèvres de Law sur les siennes. La surprise fut telle qu'il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de le repousser et ne réagit qu'en sentant une langue venir caresser la sienne.

\- Qu… Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire là ?!

Attrapant le jeune homme par les hanches, il réussit à le tenir à distance tout en se reculant un maximum contre le mur, affrontant sans faillir le regard dépité du pirate.

\- Je te prouve que je ne suis plus un enfant, Ben. J'en ai assez que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible et d'incompétent !

\- Oh je vois, et ta solution c'est ça ? railla le vampire. Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu t'amuses souvent à embrasser les gens sans prévenir ?!

\- C'était mon premier baiser, répliqua Law en haussant les épaules, avant de sourire largement. Et je dois dire que ça m'a beaucoup plu. J'aimerai énormément recommencer, genre là maintenant.

S'il avait été libre, Ben se serait sans doute pincé l'arête du nez en signe de désespoir. Comme il ne pouvait pas le faire, il se contenta de laisser aller sa tête contre le mur en soupirant, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

\- Mais enfin c'est stupide, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça, surtout pas les créatures immortelles de la nuit qui peuvent te briser la nuque du petit doigt.

\- On le fait si la personne en face nous plait, rétorqua le pirate en haussant le sourcil. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça t'ait déplu.

\- Qu… Non mais tu t'y crois pas un peu trop dis-donc ?!

\- Oh vraiment ? Donc il n'y a aucun rapport entre notre baiser et une réaction située dans une région plutôt basse de ton anatomie ?

Lorsque Law baissa la tête sur le vampire, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de suivre son regard, réalisant soudainement l'effet que lui faisait le jeune humain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun argument ne lui vint. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à « réagir » ainsi, la dernière personne ayant su provoquer un tel déferlement de désir n'étant autre que… et bien l'humain assis sur ses genoux en ce moment précis.

\- Oula, fait chaud d'un coup, tu trouves pas ? réussit-il enfin à articuler avec difficulté.

La tentative de distraction était minable et il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à trouver mieux. Mais cela sembla amuser le jeune pirate qui se releva lentement, son regard rivé au sien.

\- Je vois, ça te perturbe de trop. Je ferai mieux de te laisser tranquille ce soir, alors.

Ben ne sut s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien désappointé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il aurait dû se sentir déçu, de toute façon ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser bien loin la réflexion que l'humain se baissa pour lui voler un nouveau baiser en traître, avant de disparaître en riant.

\- Sale gosse, marmonna le vampire entre ses dents en essayant de se persuader qu'il était en colère.

Malheureusement son esprit refusait d'entendre raison, de même que son corps. Il finit par se coucher sur son banc dans l'espoir qu'un peu de repos lui remettrait enfin les idées en place.

* * *

Law revint bien sûr la nuit suivante, ayant troqué son pull contre un simple t-shirt au col évasé. Il apportait avec lui des nouvelles du Grand Corsaire, dont le retour était apparemment prévu pour le lendemain. Ben l'écouta lui faire son rapport – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit occupé par tout autre chose. Contrairement à la veille, il trouvait l'humain bien calme, presque froid alors qu'il lui expliquait les obligations qui retenaient son « patron » par-delà Grand Line. Ses mots étaient choisis avec soin, le vocabulaire soigné, et il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, comme s'il se contentait de délivrer un diagnostic à un patient atteint de la grippe. Le vampire ne sut pas s'il devait s'en sentir offusqué, encore perturbé par ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente. Mais si l'humain faisait comme si de rien ne s'était passé, est-ce qu'au final, cela voulait dire qu'il regrettait et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas en parler ?

Il s'interrogeait encore sur l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Law avait cessé de parler et qu'un silence plus ou moins pesant s'était installé dans la cellule. Le vampire se demanda un instant si son visiteur attendait une réponse à une question qu'il aurait posée, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas été très attentif sur la fin de son discours, il n'aurait pu le renseigner. Ou alors il n'avait tout simplement plus rien à dire, ou il attendait un commentaire de la part du prisonnier. Ben finit par croire à la troisième hypothèse et haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Bon d'accord.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'humain alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, posant les mains sur ses poignets enchaînés.

\- Vraiment ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes !

Le vampire retint un juron en se rendant compte qu'il venait bel et bien de répondre à une question qu'il n'avait pas écouté par l'affirmative. Il s'attendit à ce que le jeune homme agisse comme la veille, mais à sa grande surprise, deux sphères bleutées vinrent entourer ses menottes avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent au sol, pourtant toujours fermées. Perplexe, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur comment cela pouvait bien fonctionner que les liens à ses chevilles s'enlevèrent de la même façon. Enfin libéré des chaînes qui l'entravaient depuis des années, Ben put se lever et faire quelques pas dans la cellule, savourant la sensation de légèreté qui l'envahit.

\- Comme ça, toutes les nuits où Doffy ne sera pas là, je viendrai et répéterai l'opération. On te rattachera à l'aube, et il n'y verra que du feu.

Le vampire hocha la tête, se refusant à lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout prêté attention au plan de base du jeune pirate. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, il comptait venir le libérer temporairement deux soirs sur trois. C'était largement suffisant pour reprendre un entraînement régulier et récupérer des forces pour pouvoir s'évader.

La main de Law se glissa dans la sienne, à sa grande surprise, et il tourna la tête vers l'humain qui lui souriait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dehors, sur une plage en contrebas du donjon fortifié qui constituait sa prison. Ben cligna des yeux, perturbé par le brusque changement d'environnement. Mais quelle plaisir de se retrouver enfin à l'air libre, après tout ce temps !

* * *

Law savait que Ben était loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il le prétendait, sinon il n'aurait pas eu l'air si contrarié lorsque le jeune pirate avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le vampire s'obstinait à ne pas voir en lui un adulte, et craignait avant tout que sa fierté ne l'empêche de reconnaître que leur attirance était mutuelle. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas par simple curiosité qu'il voulait apprendre à le connaître, se lier à lui et pas seulement physiquement ?

Tout en réfléchissant à ses questions, il finit par s'asseoir près de l'homme qui avait choisi de faire une halte dans le sable, les pieds léchés par les vagues. Le vampire avait vraiment l'air heureux d'être enfin de retour à l'air libre et savourait la caresse du vent sur son visage, les yeux clos. Law le trouva si beau en cet instant que sa main bougea toute seule, venant effleurer la nuque frémissante qui s'offrait à ses doigts.

\- Dis donc, tu crois que tu fais quoi, là ? lui demanda l'homme sans même daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune humain hésita quelques secondes à se rétracter, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le vampire n'avait rien fait pour se dérober à sa caresse. Mis en confiance par ce détail, il osa se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent enfin. Il fut récompensé par le regard bleu océan qui se posa sur lui, accompagné d'un sourire amusé, mais pas fâché.

\- Je reconnais une chose, petit, tu as de la suite dans les idées et tu es sacrément tenace.

Law fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se crispant sur la nuque, et il se pencha pour gratifier le vampire d'un baiser surprise et passionné. Ce dernier fit mine de lutter un instant, mais le pirate savait bien qu'il lui était pourtant très facile de se débarrasser de lui s'il le désirait réellement. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque quand il relâcha enfin sa prise, mais sans s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais me briser la nuque du petit doigt, hm ?

Ben grommela pour toute réponse et détourna le regard, ce qui arracha un sourire à Law. S'enhardissant, le jeune homme se redressa sur les genoux et tira un peu sur le col de son haut, dévoilant sa gorge palpitante au vampire. Si celui-ci s'obstinait à fixer l'océan, il ne put ignorer davantage l'humain qui glissa une main sur sa taille, l'incitant à s'étendre sur le sable d'une légère pression avant de s'allonger pratiquement sur lui. Désormais privé de « distraction », Ben finit par céder et agrippa sa nuque avec fermeté avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair.

Les sensations qu'éprouvaient Law à chaque fois que le vampire le mordait allaient toujours croissantes, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il laissa ses doigts glisser en douceur le long des flancs de son partenaire, puis agrippa son t-shirt pour le remonter lentement et caresser la peau nue. Il ne savait pas si l'homme sous lui frémissait à cause de ses gestes ou si le sang lui plaisait tout particulièrement, mais il fut ravi de savoir qu'il n'était en rien insensible à sa présence. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier la morsure, il ne comprit que quelques minutes plus tard que celle-ci avait laissé place à des baisers passionnés contre sa peau. Les mains du vampire s'étaient déplacées dans son dos et le serraient désormais contre le corps réchauffé par le sang.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Law revint l'embrasser avec douceur mais non sans envie. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Ben descendit ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, les glissant sur sa taille avant de faire sauter le bouton du pantalon. L'humain sourit et décida de profiter de son audace pour l'imiter, avant de se serrer contre lui, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir quelques gémissements de plaisir. Le vampire n'était pas en reste, cherchant à intensifier le contact entre leurs deux corps en mouvant sensuellement le bassin. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à les plonger dans une extase sans égale qu'ils partagèrent au même moment, leurs lèvres soudées en un dernier baiser passionné, avant qu'ils ne retombent chacun sur le sable, le souffle court pour l'un. Law se redressa une dernière fois, sourire aux lèvres, et rhabilla lentement son partenaire, n'hésitant pas à glisser une main sous ses vêtements pour ce faire. Le vampire ne retint pas un gémissement cette fois-ci et dut attraper l'humain par les épaules pour le stopper.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi, dis donc ?

\- Et toi, tu as trouvé ça… suffisant ? rétorqua le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Le vampire ne pouvait pas nier que tout son corps vibrait d'envie… envie de plus, envie du pirate qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Mais une alarme se mit en route dans son esprit, et il se redressa non sans une pointe de regret, mettant un terme à ce petit moment de douceur.

\- Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment. Et surtout pas avec… une créature qui n'est plus humaine.

\- Quoi ? Attends c'est quoi ces conneries encore ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus un gosse, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et ce dont j'ai envie !

Ben secoua la tête avec un soupir, dévisageant l'humain qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en colère.

\- Ce que ton corps désire, ta tête ne le veut pas forcément. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable si jamais au final tu dois le regretter.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais regretter, Ben ? Est-ce que tu comprends que tu es le premier être dont j'ai envie, et pas seulement pour le plaisir ? rétorqua le pirate, une main posée sur le chapeau pour l'abaisser devant ses yeux et masquer ainsi sa gêne. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Et si pour te prouver mon sérieux, on ne doit plus recommencer ce genre de choses, et bah on ne le fera plus. J'espère au moins que cette fois-ci, ça te convaincra.

Le vampire ne sut que répondre, surpris par les mots du jeune homme. Il chercha à détecter dans son attitude toute trace de mensonge, mais celui-ci semblait vraiment sincère, et dans sa démarche et dans ses intentions. Néanmoins, il persistait à penser qu'il était trop immature encore, et que cela finirait par lui passer. Sauf que si ce n'était pas le cas…

\- Très bien, j'y réfléchirai alors, finit-il par répondre en détournant le regard, tout aussi perturbé que le pirate.

Ce dernier se sentit rassuré en comprenant enfin que ce n'était peut-être pas parce qu'il le trouvait trop jeune que le vampire se retenait, mais sans doute parce qu'il craignait d'y laisser son cœur. Il se protégeait lui-même d'une possible déception, et Law comptait bien lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.


	5. Chapter 5

L'homme courait comme un dératé, zigzagant entre les troncs d'arbres, manquant de trébucher plus d'une fois sur une racine sortant du sol. Il se fichait d'être silencieux, de ne pas se faire repérer. Désormais, une seule pensée l'obsédait : survivre.

Un grand bruit retentit dans son dos et il allongea sa foulée dans un effort désespéré, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, s'il perdait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à vérifier l'avancée de l'autre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait être que sur ses talons, pas vrai ? Une goutte de sueur glacée lui glissa le long de l'échine et il frissonna malgré l'intense chaleur qui se dégageait de ses muscles malmenés par l'effort. Il était si proche de la lisière de la forêt ! Plus que quelques mètres et il rejoindrait la plage, la barque, son navire, son équipage, pour ne jamais revenir. Jamais il n'aurait dû vouloir vérifier lui-même cette rumeur… Mais comment deviner qu'il allait tomber face à un adversaire aussi redoutable ?

Alors que son pied se posait sur le premier pavé qui composait le chemin menant à sa destination finale, il sentit une main l'agripper fermement par le col. Ses jambes s'agitèrent dans le vide alors qu'il se sentait soulevé, avant d'être violemment plaqué à un arbre. Les yeux révulsés sous la douleur, la gorge brulante, il tenta vainement de protester, ne réussissant à émettre qu'un sifflement pitoyable. Réunissant ses dernières forces, bien décidé à voir la mort en face, il leva la tête pour faire face au géant blond… mais ne vit que le ciel au-dessus de lui. Puis il croisa le regard bleu océan d'une créature de légende et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment que des crocs perçaient la chair tendre de son cou. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, la douleur devint plaisir… puis un froid glacial engourdit ses membres alors que son esprit retournait au néant.

Doflamingo s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, attiré par un bruit inhabituel. Tournant la tête vers l'origine de ce son, il découvrit un homme d'environ 25 ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, qui se léchait doucement les lèvres alors qu'à ses pieds gisait le cadavre de l'homme traqué par l'ancien Dragon Céleste. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et voulut s'approcher, mais l'inconnu se figea avant de lui jeter un regard alerte. La seconde suivante, il avait disparu dans la végétation, laissant le pirate abasourdi. En vérifiant le corps, il découvrit deux trous dans la gorge, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait trouvé le fameux vampire dont lui avait parlé son informateur, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus…

* * *

Doflamingo se réveilla lorsque son navire fut arrimé à quai. Surpris, l'homme mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans la jungle et que ces événements dont il venait de rêver s'étaient produits bien des années auparavant… Mais pourquoi se souvenait-il maintenant de sa première rencontre avec le vampire qu'il gardait prisonnier depuis lors ?

Après avoir salué sa « petite » famille et offert un présent à la plupart d'entre eux, le grand Corsaire se dirigea tout naturellement vers la prison dont il était le seul à avoir les clés. Un sombre pressentiment s'était emparé de lui alors qu'il était contraint de rester à Marineford, et il n'avait malheureusement personne à qui se confier alors. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer un de ses généraux vérifier l'état du vampire, parce que… et bien parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, tout simplement.

Il finit par arriver devant la porte à barreaux et toqua contre le fer. Un grognement survint des ténèbres, le rassurant à moitié. Au moins, son prisonnier ne s'était pas évadé, c'était déjà ça.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Ben.

\- Ahah, très drôle.

Le Corsaire eut un sourire et ouvrit la porte avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour saisir le vampire par le menton. Il avait beau ne rien y voir, il connaissait par cœur l'agencement de la petite cellule et la position de son prisonnier quand celui-ci était réveillé. Et il devait forcément l'être, vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Eh oh, je t'ai autorisé à me toucher, la grande folle ?

Doflamingo ne releva pas l'insulte mais se sentit presque vexé que son geste ne semble pas inquiéter plus que ça le vampire. Il laissa retomber sa main avec un soupir, puis se baissa pour le débarrasser de ses menottes.

\- C'est jour de douche, on passe à côté.

\- Chouette, j'avais hâte de changer de vêtements. Vous me ferez mieux la lessive que ça d'ailleurs, la dernière fois j'ai eu l'impression de m'habiller avec du papier de verre. Ça n'existe pas chez vous, l'assouplissant ?

\- Je vois que ces quelques jours ne t'ont en rien fait perdre tes mauvaises manières, grinça le pirate en se redressant, agitant les doigts alors que des fils s'enroulaient autour des poignets et des chevilles de Ben.

Ce dernier eut un sourire que le corsaire ne vit pas et se releva sans un mot, connaissant la procédure qui allait suivre par cœur.

Régulièrement, en effet, Doflamingo lui accordait le droit à une douche de 15 minutes, essentiellement pour se débarrasser de la poussière qui s'accumulait et lui permettre de passer des habits propres. Pour cela, ils passaient dans le laboratoire qui disposait également – et étrangement – d'un coin chambre, avec lit, table de chevet et salle de bain. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, bien sûr, et Ben se demandait bien à quoi servait ce mobilier vu que lui et Doflamingo étaient les seuls à venir par ici. D'ailleurs, l'existence même du laboratoire ne faisait aucun sens, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore vu un seul scientifique. Enfin bref, durant le temps où il se lavait, le corsaire lui préparait une nouvelle tenue avant de l'attendre assis sagement sur le lit. Une fois propre, Ben devait mordre le pirate puis celui-ci le ramenait à sa cellule avant de retourner chez lui.

En passant devant le lit, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer l'épisode de la veille avec Law. Il contrôla le frisson qui menaçait d'agiter ses membres et se concentra sur le danger que représentait Doflamingo afin de chasser de son esprit les idées de moins en moins innocentes qui lui venaient à ce souvenir. Heureusement pour lui, le Grand Corsaire ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et lui ouvrit grand la porte de la douche avec un sourire… plutôt étrange.

\- Tu as 15 minutes.

\- Non c'est vrai ? ironisa le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle surprise, je ne le savais pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était comme ça depuis le tout début ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis un vieillard, j'ai tendance à perdre la boule !

Il passa devant le pirate sans plus se soucier de lui, se débarrassant de sa veste dans le même temps. Il la balança sur le lit, puis fit subir le même sort à son haut, avant de poser les mains sur son pantalon et de se figer, saisi d'un doute. Relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le grand blond ne le quittait pas du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il gardait la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

\- Quoi, t'as un problème ?

\- Hm ? Non aucun… Je t'en prie, continue.

Ben fronça les sourcils et ferma très lentement la porte, à la grande déception du corsaire.

\- Eh oh, tu dois me passer le reste pour que ce soit lavé !

La porte s'entrouvrit et les deux derniers vêtements volèrent vers le lit, arrachant un rire à Doflamingo alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser.

\- Bien, évidemment tu n'en profites pas pour faire des conneries. Je te rappelle que mes fils restent rattachés à toi… Au moindre mouvement suspect, je serai prévenu.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler.

* * *

Pour un vampire au corps froid, les douches chaudes étaient l'équivalent d'un rumsteak saignant pour un amateur de viande. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de Ben alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, l'aidant à détendre ses muscles endoloris à force de rester tout le temps assis. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, il se décida enfin à se laver entièrement en attrapant le gant de toilette et le savon. Tout à son affaire, il ne remarqua pas que la porte venait de s'ouvrir en silence, dévoilant un Doflamingo qui ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle.

Bien sûr que le Corsaire se doutait que le vampire était bien bâti, mais il était toujours bon de confirmer ces doutes, pas vrai ? Un sourire aux lèvres, il détailla le corps musclé et nu dont il n'apercevait que le dos, regrettant de ne pas avoir accès à la partie cachée, sans doute la plus intéressante. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore prêt à admirer plus en détail un autre corps masculin que le sien, et il ferma doucement la porte, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui se formait dans son ventre, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il patienta sagement jusqu'à la fin de la douche du vampire, et ne fut pas moins ravi de le voir sortir enfin, une simple serviette ceint à la taille par pudeur.

\- Ils sont où, les nouveaux habits ?

C'était vrai qu'à l'accoutumée, le corsaire les suspendait au crochet de la porte et s'éloignait le temps que son prisonnier soit de nouveau décent. Mais ce jour-là, il était plutôt d'humeur joueuse.

\- Oh tiens, j'ai oublié, dit-il d'un ton presque joyeux. On va d'abord te nourrir puis j'irai les chercher, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais attraper froid, de toute façon.

Ben fronça les sourcils, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Les paroles de Law lui revinrent en mémoire et il en vint à se demander si, comme son jeune subalterne, le Grand Corsaire n'attendait pas autre chose de lui. Mais non, c'était stupide, si c'était le cas il serait passé à l'attaque depuis bien longtemps ! Rassuré à cette pensée, il se refusa quand même à s'avancer vers le lit, le regard fixé sur le pirate.

\- Sans vouloir être vexant, quoi que… Je ne vais pas venir contre toi dans cette tenue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te coller à moi, pas plus de t'asseoir sur moi, ironisa le géant blond, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Après tout, je suis juste à la bonne hauteur pour que tu me mordes en restant debout, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr, l'humain avait raison, mais la situation était décidément trop étrange au goût du vampire. Il voulut retourner vers la salle de bain mais se sentit entraîné vers l'homme, à sa grande surprise. Une main agrippant fermement la serviette, il plaqua l'autre sur l'épaule du blond pour s'empêcher d'avancer plus et de se retrouver ainsi collé à lui, puis il le fusilla du regard.

\- Ok alors je vais VRAIMENT commencer à me poser des questions. Tu sais, si tu es en manque de quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr qu'il y a suffisamment de bordels sur cette île pour satisfaire tes pulsions !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua tranquillement le pirate en penchant la tête pour dévoiler sa gorge. Je te demande juste de me mordre, ce n'est pas si compliqué, si ? En plus tu dois être affamé.

Evidemment, Ben ne pouvait pas lui avouer que Law venait régulièrement le nourrir, il était persuadé que son patron le prendrait mal. Il dut donc se résoudre à glisser dans le cou du corsaire pour le mordre, surveillant avec attention ses réactions. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité, il sentit le corps du géant se tendre sous sa prise, et il vit ses doigts crochant les draps sous lui avec force. Cela aurait pu passer pour une démonstration de douleur… Sans le gémissement qui retentit soudainement à son oreille et lui fit tout lâcher en catastrophe. Choqué, il vit Doflamingo se redresser avant de le fixer avec un sourire, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait l'air d'en avoir conscience.

\- Déjà fini ?

Ben ne sut que répondre, se contentant de reculer au fur et à mesure que le pirate s'avançait vers lui. Il allait vite se retrouver piégé contre le mur à ce rythme-là, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une parade !

La diversion survint sous une forme des plus inattendues, lorsqu'un chat sauvage pénétra dans le labo en furie, se jetant sur les tables remplies de fioles vides. Au bruit de verre brisé, Doflamingo ne put qu'aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait et laissa échapper un juron alors qu'il se lançait à la poursuite du félin enragé. Ben en profita pour se jeter sur l'armoire proche du lit et sortit le nécessaire pour se vêtir convenablement, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il finissait de serrer sa ceinture. Au même moment, le pirate revint vers lui en tenant le chat par le cou, le visage crispé par la rage. Mais alors la cause en était-elle due à l'animal ou à autre chose, ça, le vampire ne put le deviner.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cette bestiole a pu rentrer, mais je vais vite le découvrir. On retourne à la cellule, maintenant.

Ben haussa les épaules et reprit donc le chemin de sa chambre privée, non sans remercier silencieusement le pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il laissa le pirate lui remettre ses chaînes sans sourciller, ne cherchant pas à savoir si la main qui s'égara sur son flanc était là par accident ou si c'était prémédité. Enfin l'humain l'abandonna à son sort et il put souffler un peu.

\- C'était juste… merci Law.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et vint se poster devant les barreaux. Le chirurgien en devenir lança un regard intrigué au vampire qui sourit.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- Ton odeur t'a trahi. Et je suppose donc que c'est toi qui as fait apparaître cet animal ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le visage sombre.

\- Il devenait beaucoup trop entreprenant à mon goût. Je crois qu'il a fini par jeter ses scrupules aux oubliettes. Tu me crois, maintenant, quand je te dis qu'il attend beaucoup plus de toi que de simples morsures ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'était tendancieux mais de là à… commença Ben avant de se faire interrompre par Law qui apparut dans la cellule avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Je l'ai vu te mater sous ta douche, et ce n'était certainement pas par pure curiosité scientifique tu sais.

\- Oh c'était ça le petit courant d'air froid tout à l'heure ?

Law fronça les sourcils, certain que le vampire n'était toujours pas convaincu. Mais comment faire pour lui prouver ses dires sans risquer qu'il ne finisse dans le lit de Doflamingo ? Cela lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant, qui sait s'il ne va pas revenir une fois qu'il se sera occupé du chat.

Le jeune humain laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur, laissant sa tête reposer sur le genou du prisonnier qui sursauta sous le contact.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Qu… Comment ça tu n'as pas envie ?! Tu es au courant que tu joues ta vie, là, quand même ?

\- Je m'en fous, répliqua l'homme d'un ton boudeur, ses bras se glissant autour de la taille du vampire. Je n'ai pas envie de partir si c'est pour qu'il te vole à moi.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Ben, et il glissa doucement ses mains derrière la nuque de l'humain pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

\- Il ne va pas me « voler » à toi, Law. Tu devrais savoir qu'il me laisse totalement indifférent, non ?

\- Ça ne l'empêchera pas de te faire des choses si lui en a envie, grogna le jeune pirate en enfouissant la tête dans son haut.

Le vampire ne pouvait pas le nier… Mais d'un autre côté, il commençait doucement à réaliser la posture dangereuse dans laquelle ils se tenaient et se rendait compte qu'un simple tissu très léger, trop léger séparait son ventre des lèvres du pirate. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation quand ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le vêtement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bah décidément, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas croire à ce que je ressens… Je te fais quand même beaucoup d'effet.

S'il avait été entièrement libre de ses mouvements, Ben se serait foutu une claque pour se ressaisir. Malheureusement le mal était fait, son corps réagissait que trop à la proximité et il s'en voulait énormément. Law en revanche était ravi, et il se redressa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le prisonnier.

\- Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille, hm ?

\- Ce serait le mieux, non ? rétorqua le vampire, se rendant compte trop tard que sa voix était devenue bien plus rauque.

L'apprenti médecin sourit, les yeux mi-clos, mais ne bougea pas. Ben lutta quelques secondes, mais sentir le souffle de l'homme venir caresser ses lèvres acheva de lui ôter tout sens commun et il l'attira plus à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion. Ravi, Law répondit au baiser en posant un genou entre ses jambes pour plus d'appui, ses mains remontées sur la nuque de son partenaire. Il fut ravi de sentir que le prisonnier était loin d'être indifférent et cherchait à se presser un peu plus contre lui, retenant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de Law appuyer avec plus d'insistance sur son bas-ventre.

Malheureusement, le vampire avait raison en pressentant le retour imminent de Doflamingo, et le jeune homme disparut dans un juron alors qu'un bruit de pas se faisait de nouveau entendre dans le couloir. Ben lui-même eut du mal à cacher sa déception, et il croisa mine de rien ses mains devant lui dans le cas où le corsaire aurait la très mauvaise idée d'éclairer sa cellule. Il n'en fut rien, à son grand soulagement, et après l'échange habituel d'insultes et – par contre voilà qui était nouveau – de sous-entendus plutôt osés de la part du pirate, ce dernier s'en retourna se coucher, rattrapé par la fatigue du voyage. Le prisonnier attendit encore un peu le retour de Law, mais celui-ci ayant estimé le risque trop grand préféra s'éclipser pour le reste de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Attention, ceci est le chapitre érotique de la fic. Il est donc plus court pour permettre aux gens que ça n'intéresse pas de le passer, tout simplement. N'oubliez pas que la fic est classée en M, vous êtes prévenus_

* * *

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot, le lendemain, lorsque Law apparut dans la cellule pour retirer les menottes de Ben. A peine libre, le vampire se redressa et attrapa la main du jeune humain, l'attirant à lui pour le gratifier d'un baiser passionné, qui lui fut rendu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La veille avait eu un goût de « trop peu », et certains qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par la grande perche au manteau rose ce soir-là, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

\- Bah alors, je croyais que tu voulais attendre ou je ne sais pas quoi ? murmura Law entre deux baisers, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cherche pas et fais-nous apparaître à côté, s'il te plait.

Evidemment, le pirate s'exécuta avec plaisir et entraîna lui-même le vampire sur le lit qui n'attendait qu'eux. Il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de lui retirer son haut et de le pousser gentiment sur le matelas, admirant le corps musclé à la peau pâle.

\- Je vois que toi non plus tu n'as plus envie d'attendre plus longtemps… commenta tranquillement Ben en s'étirant lascivement sur les couvertures.

\- La faute à qui, hein ? Je n'ai jamais caché mon attirance pour toi, ni tenté de me convaincre que c'était une simple erreur, rétorqua l'humain en se baissant sur le torse de son partenaire, agrippant ses hanches alors qu'il déposait de très légers baisers sur sa peau.

Il fut récompensé de son audace par une main qui vint s'égarer dans ses cheveux et il leva les yeux vers son partenaire qui se mordait doucement la lèvre sans le quitter du regard.

\- Si jeune et si osé… On a du mal à croire que je sois ton premier, Law.

\- Et pourtant si, répliqua joyeusement l'apprenti chirurgien. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de sous-entendre que je suis trop jeune !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, rassure toi. Au fait, tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est moi qui suis "en dessous" ?

\- C'est ma vengeance pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as traité de gamin, voyons.

\- Rancunier en plus, le sale gosse !

Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient trop nerveux qu'ils se sentaient obligés de plaisanter ainsi ? En tout cas, Ben n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui en tenir rigueur d'avoir pris les rênes, comme le prouvait la lueur amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il râlait pour la forme mais cela semblait loin, très loin de lui déplaire. Se sentant mis en confiance, Law acheva donc de déshabiller le vampire, marquant un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il fut enfin nu sous lui.

\- Wow... Tu as un corps parfait, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun mérite, c'est de naissance, rétorqua Ben en se redressant pour passer un bras autour du cou de son amant et le gratifier d'un nouveau baiser passionné.

Le pirate apprécia le geste d'autant plus qu'il sentit la seconde main du vampire déboutonner son pantalon pour pouvoir passer sans gêne sous le vêtement. Des doigts curieux s'arrêtèrent sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les caresses se firent plus franches et il laissa son front retomber sur l'épaule de son partenaire, brûlant de désir. Une langue vint titiller son lobe, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas craquer déjà.

\- Hn... c'est pas humain... d'être aussi doué...

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis un vampire, murmura une voix chaude et sensuelle à son oreille.

Le pirate se laissa aller à sourire avant d'attraper la main qui s'activait toujours dans son pantalon pour l'arrêter. Devant le regard interrogateur de Ben, il se baissa pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, puis sa gorge. Les baisers se firent plus fiévreux alors qu'il glissait toujours plus bas. Un rapide coup d'œil au vampire lui permit de découvrir que ce dernier se mordait la main pour ne pas gémir, la tête rejetée en arrière. La fierté l'envahit et il se décida enfin à poser les lèvres sur l'objet de son désir. Le corps de son amant se tendit sous la surprise, et il ne put retenir sa voix plus longtemps.

Malgré son âge, Ben n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. Ses doigts s'égarèrent de nouveau dans la chevelure du pirate alors que celui-ci s'appliquait à lui faire du bien. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais son partenaire ne semblait pas s'en formaliser pour l'instant. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux pour apprécier, se crispant légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un corps étranger s'introduire en lui. Mais le plaisir ressenti lui fit oublier toute douleur, et il ne put que gémir de plus belle lorsque Law rajouta un doigt.

Enfin le pirate décida que son amant était fin prêt à le recevoir, et il se redressa presque à regret, affrontant le regard accusateur du vampire. Ce dernier ne resta heureusement pas frustré bien longtemps. Tout en se couchant sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, les mains de Law agrippèrent doucement ses hanches et il se plaça entre ses jambes sans tarder. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, le souffle rapidement coupé par toutes les sensations de plaisir qui le faisaient vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

Ben n'était pas en reste, et il posa lui-même les mains sur les fesses de son compagnon pour le forcer à bouger enfin. Le pirate céda rapidement à la tentation et ses mouvements se firent plus amples, plus passionnés, alors qu'il descendait une main entre leur deux corps pour caresser son amant. Amant qui décida sans attendre de le remercier en glissant deux doigts en lui pour lui faire comprendre quel plaisir était le sien.

La jouissance les saisit tous deux au même instant et ils retombèrent sur le matelas, comblés, l'un à bout de souffle tandis que le second ne semblait pas souffrir de ce problème. Heureux malgré tout, Law ferma les yeux le temps de récupérer, frissonnant alors que la main de Ben venait s'égarer sur sa nuque. Il grogna lorsque le vampire s'écarta doucement de lui mais fut soulagé de sentir les lèvres froides effleurer son épaule.

\- Tu as été parfait, Law...

\- Je peux en dire autant de toi, tu sais. Tu avais tant d'expérience que ça ?

Evidemment, l'humain ne put s'empêcher de se sentir stupidement jaloux en posant la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ça, il était bien là pourtant !

Le vampire eut un sourire que son jeune partenaire ne vit pas, et il passa dans son dos pour pouvoir l'embrasser juste dans le creux des reins.

\- Tu es mon premier, comme j'ai été le premier pour toi.

Law frissonna, mais il ne sut pas ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir : le baiser ou les mots de Ben.

\- Vraiment... C'est étonnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Ça ne t'avait jamais fait envie avant ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais maintenant, par ta faute, j'ai envie d'expérimenter plus, bien plus de choses.

L'humain tourna un regard interrogateur vers le vampire et le découvrit penché sur lui, crocs dévoilés. Il se pinça les lèvres et attendit avec impatience le moment où il se déciderait à le mordre. Ben s'exécuta de bonne grâce, glissant dans son cou alors qu'une main trouvait son chemin sous Law. La morsure survint au moment-même où il agrippait son entrejambe, et il fut particulièrement heureux quand son compagnon ne put retenir un cri de désir presque animal. Tout en s'appliquant à ne pas boire trop de sang, il incita le pirate à se redresser et colla son torse à son dos avant de saisir ses mains pour le retenir contre lui. Law rejeta la tête en arrière, ivre de plaisir, oscillant le bassin alors qu'il sentait son amant reprendre de la vigueur. Ils échangèrent un regard passionné, puis Ben glissa les bras autour de sa taille, les mains posées sur son torse alors qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Comme le pirate avant lui, il tenta d'être doux en premier lieu, mais ce dernier lui murmura qu'il en voulait plus, plus fort, plus vite. Il se laissa alors submerger par l'envie et l'agrippa par les hanches pour accélérer le rythme, gémissant sans retenue le nom de l'humain qui accompagnait ses mouvements sans faillir, les doigts crispés sur les draps. Ils jouirent ensemble de nouveau, Law se redressant juste à temps pour pouvoir échanger un dernier baiser avec son vampire, une main caressant sa joue. Enfin il se sentait totalement heureux.

* * *

\- Je te préviens qu'on en restera pas là. Je veux qu'on recommence ça aussi souvent que possible.

Ben eut un sourire amusé en observant Law qui pointait sur lui un index impérieux, toujours nu sur le lit. Pour sa part, il sortait tout juste de la douche, ayant réussi à faire comprendre au jeune humain que cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable d'entamer de nouveaux ébats sous l'eau, surtout vu qu'il lui avait pris du sang juste avant.

\- Law, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus, j'ai dit que c'était fini pour cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'heure, mais je suis quasi sûr que l'aube n'est pas loin de se lever.

\- Et alors ? Grommela le pirate en croisant les bras. C'est pas comme si on allait se faire surprendre en plein jour.

Le vampire se baissa pour lui voler un baiser et ainsi effacer la moue boudeuse de ses lèvres.

\- Moi, personne ne vient me voir dans la journée, mais toi ton absence paraîtrait suspecte, pas vrai ? Va te laver, puis tu me ramèneras à la cellule.

Le jeune médecin dut bien admettre que son amant avait raison, et il l'abandonna alors le temps de se laver. Durant son absence, Ben s'assit sur le lit et prit le temps de réfléchir à leur situation, sourcils froncés. Non pas qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer - il aurait fallu qu'il soit fou pour ça - mais il craignait que Doflamingo ne finisse par découvrir la vérité. Et si, dans un élan de colère, il tuait son jeune subordonné pour lui avoir désobéi ? Cela lui ressemblait bien... Non, il lui fallait un plan pour éviter que ça n'arrive. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à une particularité bien précise de sa race qui lui permettrait...

\- Me revoilà.

Il leva la tête, surpris de la rapidité de Law. Le jeune homme l'observait de l'encadrement de la porte, une simple serviette ceint à la taille et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas encore habillé, je te signale.

\- Rabat-joie... Comme si la vue te déplaisait.

Ce disant, le pirate s'avança vers le vampire et glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser doucement. Celui-ci eut bien du mal à garder les yeux levés sur le visage de l'humain, redoutant de ne pas pouvoir se retenir s'il regardait "plus bas". Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien le but de Law, qui finit par s'assoir sur ses genoux en glissant les mains sous son haut pour caresser sa peau.

\- Dis-donc, je t'ai dit non, protesta faiblement Ben qui se sentait céder malgré tout.

\- On n'ordonne rien à un pirate, répliqua l'apprenti chirurgien avec un grand sourire. Et puis ça compensera les occasions manquées l'autre jour.

Le vampire hésita un instant, et puis quelques doigts inquisiteurs sous l'élastique de son caleçon firent voler sa raison en éclats. Tant pis, il saurait apprendre à se contenir un autre jour.


	7. Chapter 7

_J'avais dit que le chapitre précédent était le seul où se concentrait le contenu très mature ? Apparemment j'ai menti sans le savoir._

 _Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir à quoi ressemble Ben, au fait, je vous conseille le tumblr Alcka. Vous y trouverez des gags sur Doflamingo, des dessins de Law et de Ben, et bientôt du Mihawk torsapoual. C'est important, le torsapoual !_

* * *

Malgré son nouvel intérêt pour l'anatomie vampirique, Doflamingo laissa passer du temps avant d'oser repenser à ce qu'il avait failli tenter. Et puis petit à petit, l'idée l'obséda, le tint éveillé certaines nuits, alors qu'il caressait sa gorge du bout des doigts. A force de se faire mordre au même endroit, deux petites cicatrices s'étaient formées sur sa peau, ne guérissant plus même s'il se tenait loin du vampire une semaine durant. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui laisser une marque permanente de son côté, ayant bien remarqué que même les bleus n'avaient pas de prise sur la peau pâle.

Son imagination l'amena plus loin, et il se surprit à rêver de son prisonnier haletant sous lui, enchaîné à son propre lit, le suppliant d'achever sa torture. Il ne l'avait connu que sûr de lui, cynique, parfois impassible, mais il voulait découvrir plus de choses sur lui désormais. Il voulait observer son visage au moment de l'extase, il voulait admirer ses traits transformés par la honte, le désespoir et le désir. Fantasme irréalisable ? Il n'en était plus si sûr désormais, se faisant petit à petit à l'idée qu'un homme pouvait s'avérer tout aussi attirant qu'une femme. Ne restait plus qu'un semblant de conscience pour retenir sa main encore, mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Quand il n'était pas occupé à se faire mordre, Doflamingo administrait bien évidemment son royaume et surtout tenait un œil sur ses différents trafics en cours. Sa réputation allait en grandissant, et il n'hésitait plus à déléguer certaines tâches à ses lieutenants, notamment à Law qui était un élément bigrement efficace ces derniers temps : jamais une mission ne durait plus d'une journée avec lui, et il revenait victorieux à tous les coups. Étrangement, le jeune homme ne semblait en tirer aucune fierté et s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès qu'il le pouvait, refusant beuveries et autres fêtes, sous prétexte qu'il se devait d'étudier. Doflamingo approuvait son sérieux, notamment car il savait qu'en devenant un chirurgien de talent, il pourrait enfin pratiquer la Chirurgie de l'Immortalité sur lui. Il regretterait bien entendu la perte d'un élément si brillant, mais le sacrifierait sans ciller si jamais il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qui causait l'immortalité chez les vampires. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se transformer totalement en créature de la nuit, et pour une raison très simple : il ne pourrait plus servir de "nourriture" à son si charmant prisonnier.

\- Dis-moi, Law, tu n'es pas en train de te tuer la santé, j'espère ? Demanda un jour le Corsaire à son jeune subordonné qui leva sur lui un regard intrigué.

Ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés à la bibliothèque du palais, et c'était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Aussi Doflamingo en avait profité pour entamer la conversation avec le jeune homme sans se soucier de l'attitude distante de celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, Doffy ?

\- Je trouve que tes cernes sont bien plus marquées que d'habitude, ces derniers jours. Tu dors la nuit, au moins ?

Il vit son subordonné se mordre la lèvre et l'interpréta comme un signe de honte. S'il avait su que celui-ci se retenait en réalité de sourire, ses pensées occupées par un certain vampire…

\- Je suis juste à un... chapitre difficile. Je veux prendre mon temps pour le maîtriser et parfois je ne vois pas le temps passer, c'est vrai. Je ferai attention, et ça n'aura évidemment pas d'impact sur la qualité de mon travail.

Il détourna la tête pour bien montrer qu'il ne comptait pas poursuivre la conversation, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la rangée de livres sous son nez. Doflamingo haussa les épaules, prêt à laisser tomber, lorsqu'il remarqua comme une marque, sur la nuque de Law. Il crut d'abord à une tache blanche, un résidu de la maladie qui l'avait accablé gosse... mais la peau semblait en réalité plus foncée à cet endroit. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il avait déjà vu ce phénomène. Puis il oublia quand Trebol vint s'incruster pour discuter avec son jeune maître d'une affaire urgente. Aucun des deux ne vit Law qui s'éclipsait sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigeant non pas vers sa chambre mais bien vers l'extérieur.

* * *

Ben devait reconnaître qu'il était bien plus accro qu'il ne l'aurait cru au jeune humain. A peine avait-il senti son odeur qu'il avait été tiré de son sommeil et qu'il s'était redressé pour l'attendre fébrilement. Désormais il ne se passait pas un soir sans que Law ne lui rende visite, même si ce n'était qu'en coup de vent lorsque Doflamingo avait prévu de descendre également. Mais les autres nuits, il restait à ses côtés, et le vampire avait bien du mal à enseigner la notion de restriction à son amant. Et malheureusement, quand le pirate avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu as l'air crevé, c'est terrible, annonça-t-il à peine Law apparut-il dans la cellule.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement agacé en s'asseyant devant lui pour s'occuper de ses liens.

\- J'ai toujours eu des cernes, je te rappelle.

\- Pas aussi prononcées, rétorqua le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. Law, j'aimerais vraiment que tu dormes ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Quoi là maintenant ?

Ben ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé devant l'air horrifié du jeune pirate, et il se pencha pour le gratifier d'un baiser langoureux.

\- Peut-être pas maintenant maintenant, mais tu dois dormir. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir ce soir, déjà, ça t'aidera à récupérer.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, ayant réussi à libérer ses chevilles et l'un de ses poignets.

\- Mais je vais BIEN. Cesse de t'inquiéter, tu vas finir vieux avant l'heure.

\- Je suis un vampire, je SUIS vieux. Et pas de morsure pour toi ce soir.

Le jeune humain fit la moue, laissant retomber ses mains avant de s'occuper de sa dernière menotte.

\- Et bah si c'est comme ça, je ne te libère pas entièrement.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es quand même sacrément revanchard toi ! Ca va te manquer tant que ça, de ne pas te sentir anémié toute la journée de demain ?

Law savait bien que Ben avait raison de s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu frustré. Ce sentiment alla en empirant lorsque le vampire osa lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Allez fais pas la tête, je ne te chasse pas non plus.

Le pirate attrapa la main de l'homme sans prévenir, la portant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Ben fut bien évidemment surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire remarquer qu'il sentit une langue parcourir sa peau, glissant lentement jusqu'au poignet.

\- Qu... Ah oui, quand même.

Law lui sourit en se redressant, lâchant sa main par la même occasion pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

\- Juste une fois avant de dormir, d'accord ? Je trouve que c'est plutôt raisonnable de ma part.

Sur le coup, Ben dut avouer que oui.

\- Très bien. Mais il va falloir que tu me retires la dernière chaîne pour ça.

\- Et pourquoi faire ?

Le vampire avait de nombreux arguments à lister, mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le genou de son compagnon se glisser entre ses jambes. Cela lui rappelait une certaine situation, quelques temps auparavant... Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus.

Il finit par fermer les yeux pour apprécier le contact, caressant le torse de l'humain de sa main de libre. Malheureusement, ce dernier se redressa soudainement, arrachant un sursaut à son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Tu ne veux plus ?

Law le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il qualifia de pervers, s'asseyant sur le banc avant d'attraper le vampire à la taille pour l'inciter à se redresser. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Ben se retrouva sur les genoux de son amant, une main jouant avec sa ceinture et la seconde ayant glissé sous son haut pour tracer le contour de ses muscles. Il frissonna, tournant la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur au pirate.

\- Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas te toucher, comme ça ?

\- Pour ce soir, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et puis comme ça tu ne seras pas tenté de me mordre, si tu n'as pas accès à ma gorge.

\- Oui enfin je peux me retenir ausSI ?!

Evidemment il ne put contrôler sa voix lorsque la main de son compagnon passa d'autorité dans son sous-vêtement et agrippa la première chose qu'elle trouva. Pour ne rien arranger, l'humain avait décidé de jouer au vampire et mordait la chair tendre à la base de la nuque, se délectant des frissons qui agitaient maintenant le corps de son amant.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, sentant que Ben était sur le point d'atteindre le point de non-retour, Law le lâcha sans se soucier de ses gémissements plaintifs et lui retira doucement pantalon et caleçon, prenant bien soin de laisser courir ses doigts sur les cuisses musclées de son partenaire. Puis il s'occupa de sa propre ceinture, mais la position dans laquelle ils étaient ne lui permettait pas de se déshabiller totalement. Cela ne le dérangea pas, et il reprit ses caresses là où il s'était arrêté tout en prenant possession du corps du vampire. Celui-ci se cambra sous l'intrusion, non pas de douleur mais bien de plaisir. Il n'avait même pas la force de se moquer gentiment de l'audace du jeune pirate, concentré à bouger les hanches en rythme, les doigts crispés sur les genoux de son amant.

Law n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé, mais entendre Ben gémir son nom à chaque coup de rein l'encouragea à tout faire pour que le vampire connaisse un plaisir sans égal. Ses doigts s'activaient toujours entre ses jambes, et il se redressa comme il put pour reprendre son jeu de morsure, osant même attraper son oreille entre ses dents pour la maltraiter gentiment. Dans un cri d'extase, son partenaire se raidit sur lui, et lui-même atteignit la jouissance alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour le retenir d'autorité contre son torse brûlant. Il sentit les doigts froids du vampire caresser ses bras en douceur, et devina qu'il était aussi fatigué que lui, mais tout aussi heureux.

\- Je me demande quand même d'où ça te vient, toutes ces idées perverses...

\- Tu m'inspires énormément voyons, murmura Law à son oreille, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Doflamingo restait bloqué sur son reflet, dans le miroir. Ses lunettes posées sur le lavabo devant lui, il pouvait enfin voir les couleurs correctement, et un détail l'avait frappé alors qu'il s'examinait avec attention : la marque qu'il avait vu dans le cou de Law était la même que celle présente sur sa gorge. Enfin il n'en était pas sûr à 100%, bien sûr… Mais la ressemblance était troublante, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de douter de la loyauté du jeune pirate, jamais il n'aurait osé le trahir ! Sauf que… jamais il n'avait non plus expliqué à ce dernier que Ben était sa propriété, et il savait le chirurgien en devenir curieux de nature sur les mystères du corps humain, alors un vampire… Et puis il connaissait son existence, il l'avait déjà vu deux fois, même si cela remontait à quelques années déjà.

Le Grand Corsaire finit par se convaincre qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de confirmer ou non ses doutes et décida d'aller se coucher. Il eut néanmoins du mal à trouver le sommeil et se jura qu'il aurait ses réponses le plus tôt possible. Et s'il s'avérait que Law allait voir son vampire en cachette, et bien peut-être serait-il obligé de réduire un maximum sa liberté, à lui aussi. Après tout, le donjon pouvait bien accueillir un prisonnier de plus…


	8. Chapter 8

_*balance un nouveau chapitre mine de rien et disparaît de nouveau dans les ténèbres.*_

* * *

Ben était vieux, c'était un fait. Il avait traversé tant de siècles, tant d'époques, assisté à tant de guerres et de massacres que peu de choses le faisaient encore frémir. Il n'avait pas eu peur une seule seconde de Doflamingo, pas même quand celui-ci l'avait torturé pour tenter de lui arracher ses secrets.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, il se sentit tressaillir en voyant le corps s'écraser à ses pieds. Un voile noir obscurcit sa vision un instant, et il sentit ses crocs s'allonger sous l'effet de la rage et de la peur combinés… mais cela ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. Du moins en apparence. Lentement, il leva la tête vers la grande silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait debout devant lui, la mâchoire crispée à force de serrer les dents. Un silence pesant s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne flanchent, et puis… Ben sourit. Ce geste d'apparence anodin surprit néanmoins son visiteur, qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien il en aura fallu du temps avant que tu ne remarques mon petit tour de passe-passe.

Le second sourcil partit rejoindre le premier alors que le géant blond baissait les yeux vers la silhouette à leurs pieds.

\- Tour de…

\- Je me demandais, à force, enchaîna le vampire sans se soucier de le couper comme s'il suivait tout simplement le cheminement de ses propres pensées. Pour un homme censé s'être renseigné sur les gens de ma race, tu ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'hypnose.

Au tour de l'humain de tressaillir, avant de laisser échapper un juron.

\- L'hypnose… Et pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi sur moi, si tu es capable d'un tel exploit ?

Ben haussa les épaules, avant d'indiquer de l'index les yeux de son interlocuteur… ou plutôt ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Car ça ne marche pas à travers ça.

Le silence retomba dans la cellule, à peine perturbé par le bruit des respirations des deux humains présents. Comme s'il se désintéressait complètement de la situation, le vampire ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller contre le mur, ne se souciant plus des intrus.

Un rire retentit soudainement dans la petite pièce, renvoyé en écho contre les murs. Ben rouvrit un œil, un seul, et vit le grand pirate saisir au col sa victime, la soulevant du sol en douceur. Son autre main se tendit vers le prisonnier, et ce dernier sentit des fils aussi tranchant que le fil d'une épée venir chatouiller sa gorge.

\- Libère le de ton hypnose. J'ai besoin de lui, il est mon précieux outil pour accéder à l'immortalité.

Ben émit un bruit de désapprobation mais fit mine d'abdiquer quand les fils vinrent entailler sa peau.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire, grogna-t-il en prenant bien soin de paraître le plus contrarié possible. Approche-le de moi.

\- Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu veux en profiter pour le mordre, cracha le grand blond, décidément bien jaloux à cette idée.

Le vampire eut un sourire froid à ses mots, prenant bien soin de ne pas détacher son regard du visage en colère de son geôlier.

\- J'ai juste besoin de briser l'enchantement d'un mot. Je doute de réussir à me nourrir en le mordant à l'oreille.

Le pirate sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais décidément il n'avait pas le choix. Il finit par approcher le jeune homme du vampire, le baissant à son niveau.

\- Un seul geste déplacé de ta part et ta tête saute, le prévint-il néanmoins en resserrant ses fils une dernière fois.

Ben ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se penchant à l'oreille de l'humain pour lui murmurer ce fameux mot à l'oreille. A sa grande satisfaction, le géant blond sentit son subordonné s'affaisser brusquement, comme si quelqu'un venait de couper un fil permettant de soutenir son corps. Il le souleva pour le charger sur son épaule et pointa un index menaçant vers le vampire.

\- Je reviens, ne t'imagine pas qu'on en a fini.

Son prisonnier ne daigna même pas lui répondre par un sourire cruel.

* * *

Law gémit de douleur lorsque son patron le balança sur le petit lit du laboratoire et se redressa difficilement, une main plaquée sur son crâne qui le lançait. Il sentit du sang couler sous ses doigts et jura tout bas.

\- Salut, Law.

L'apprenti médecin leva les yeux vers Doflamingo, sourcils froncés et l'air particulièrement en colère.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est toi qui m'as frappé ?!

Le souverain de Dressrosa hocha la tête sans hésiter, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de regretter son geste, en tout cas, même s'il s'adressa à lui d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai pensé un instant que tu m'avais trahi, Law… Mais c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi.

\- Trahi ? grogna le jeune humain en laissant retomber sa main, décidant qu'il aurait tout le temps de se soigner plus tard. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Alors Doflamingo lui expliqua tranquillement l'horrible, atroce réalité. Le vampire qu'il avait ramené, il y avait déjà bien des années de cela, avait profité d'une des visites du jeune Law pour l'hypnotiser. Soumis à sa volonté, le pauvre n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui obéir et de se rendre régulièrement dans le donjon pour servir de repas… et bien sûr, le pirate espérait que c'était tout ce que lui avait fait subir cette immonde créature. Il saurait s'en assurer ce soir, il irait lui-même interroger le prisonnier et le punirait au centuple pour avoir osé à s'attaquer ainsi à son « petit frère ».

Au fur et à mesure du récit de son capitaine, les yeux de Law s'agrandirent sous le choc, et Doflamingo n'eut alors plus aucun doute dans le fait que son jeune protégé n'avait été qu'une malheureuse victime d'une créature sans scrupule. Il ne s'excusa pas de l'avoir frappé, mais il lui tapota néanmoins l'épaule en lui ordonnant d'aller se soigner puis de se reposer.

\- On y verra plus clair demain, à tête reposée, finit-il par conclure avant de le quitter, retournant dans la cellule voisine.

Law ne bougeait pas, les doigts crispés sur les draps du lit alors qu'il tentait de s'exhorter au calme. Un tintement de chaîne lui fit lever la tête, et il observa passer Doflamingo et son prisonnier dans le couloir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en croisant le regard bleu du vampire, et il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer les derniers mots qu'il lui avait prononcé à l'oreille. « Joue le jeu. » Oui, Ben allait se sacrifier pour lui parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent… Et ça, il en était hors de question.

* * *

La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes, et enfin Ben sentit les chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets s'écraser sur le sol, le libérant enfin de leur emprise. Il soupira et se frotta la peau maltraitée par réflexe tout en regardant autour de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Doflamingo l'avait amené là, mais décidément il s'agissait d'appartements bien luxueux ! Après des années passées dans une petite cellule miteuse, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aurait enfin le droit à une vraie chambre ?

\- Ton petit sort d'hypnose aura fait son effet, en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais vu Law autant… traumatisé, à l'idée d'avoir été utilisé.

\- Il devrait pourtant être habitué en étant sous tes ordres, répliqua le vampire avec humeur alors qu'il tournait volontairement le dos au pirate.

Doflamingo eut un sourire et tendit le bras pour effleurer les cheveux bruns du bout des doigts. Maintenant qu'il était assuré d'avoir Ben pour lui tout seul, il comptait bien en profiter. Et puis il fallait le punir pour avoir osé s'amuser à l'insu de son « petit frère »… Law lui en serait reconnaissant, il en était certain.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir dérangé, d'abuser d'un gosse à peine adulte. Je savais que certains de ta race pouvaient être cruels, mais à ce point…

\- Oh ça va, je n'ai fait que le mordre, mentit effrontément Ben en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si apparemment ça vous excite, les pirates. Avant de vous rencontrer je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème !

\- Oh vraiment ?

Le vampire sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était piégé entre deux bras immenses et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentit soulevé, avant d'être ramené contre le torse nu de l'homme. Une langue inquisitrice vint titiller son oreille, puis glissa sur sa nuque alors qu'il sentait les doigts du corsaire jouer avec sa ceinture. Dans un ultime effort, Ben réussit à bander ses muscles au maximum, puis jeta sa jambe vers l'arrière, ne retenant pas un sourire satisfait lorsque son pied vint se loger dans les côtes de son agresseur. Surpris, celui-ci ne put que le lâcher et il en profita pour rouler au sol et se redresser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour lui faire face, les poings levés.

Doflamingo grimaça en tâtant du bout des doigts l'endroit où le vampire l'avait frappé. Heureusement, ses os semblaient avoir bien supportés le choc, mais il risquait de s'en tirer avec un beau bleu. Peu importe, il reporta toute son attention sur sa proie qui avait filé de l'autre côté du lit et ne le quittait plus du regard, prêt à lui bondir à la gorge. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retirait d'un geste négligé sa veste, la laissant choir au sol. Puis il glissa ses doigts sur son ventre, attrapant la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon pour la desserrer lentement, le regard fixé sur le vampire qui semblait de moins en moins à l'aise. Une fois libéré de son attache, le bouton ayant sauté dans le même mouvement, le pantalon laissa apercevoir un début de boxer – noir étrangement – qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à la nature de la bosse sous le vêtement. Ben ne put empêcher un rire nerveux, reculant le plus loin possible du pirate.

\- Ok alors je ne suis peut-être pas un grand spécialiste, mais « ça », là, vu la taille, « ça » ne rentre pas !

\- Voyons il ne faut pas dire ça avant d'avoir essayé, susurra Doflamingo en s'approchant du vampire à pas lents. Avec un peu de préparation, je suis sûr que ça passera tout seul…

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre, ta préparation ?! s'étrangla le pauvre vampire alors que son dos se retrouvait collé au mur.

Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, le Grand Corsaire tendit le bras vers sa victime qui se retrouva soudainement immobilisée par une myriade de fils. Il jura et tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. D'un geste de la main, le pirate l'envoya sur le canapé avant de l'y rejoindre, prenant un malin plaisir à saisir sa lèvre entre le pouce et l'index, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

\- A part proférer des insultes et mordre, j'espère que ta bouche sait servir à autre chose… Et gare à toi si tu y mets les crocs.

Le vampire le regarda avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, ce qui amusa grandement le géant blond. Relâchant sa lèvre, il prit le temps de le déshabiller lentement, dévoilant ce corps si musclé qui lui faisait tant envie. Il n'hésita pas non plus à lui retirer son pantalon et s'arrêta quelques secondes, main posée sur le sous-vêtement, savourant l'instant. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et espérait bien ne pas être déçu… Il ne le fut heureusement pas, comme il s'en rendit compte lorsque le caleçon partit rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le rebord du canapé.

\- Et bien et bien, pas de quoi rougir non plus de ce côté-là on dirait.

\- Y a des moments, dans ma vie, où je regrette jusqu'au fait de ne pas être enfermé avec Hézabiel seul dans une douche. On est en plein dedans. Dégage crevard ?!

A nouveau, Ben tenta d'envoyer un grand coup de pied pour dégager le Corsaire, mais celui-ci resserra les fils juste à temps, plaquant une main sur la gorge de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de bouger avant de rapprocher dangereusement son visage du sien. Etrangement, les dernières paroles du vampire venaient de le mettre en colère, et il posa la question suivante sur un ton plus que glacial.

\- Qui est ce « Hézabiel » ? Un amant à toi ?

\- De un ça te regarde pas et de deux, et puis quoi encore ?! Fous moi la paix, va retrouver un de tes hommes et défonce toi toute la nuit avec si tu veux, mais ne t'avise même pas de me toucher ?!

\- Pour ça j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard, mon cher, rétorqua le Corsaire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres sans douceur.

Ben n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des relations charnelles, mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se dire que les baisers de Law étaient bien plus agréables que ceux de son patron. Possessif, ce dernier força la barrière de ses dents en venant appuyer sur sa mâchoire, et le vampire crut un instant que lui, le prédateur des nuits, allait se faire complètement dévorer par le géant blond. Il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré lorsqu'enfin le baiser fut rompu et comprit qu'il allait très vite regretter que Doflamingo ne se contente pas uniquement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une main du pirate se glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses.

\- Dis-moi, tu as plus l'habitude de baiser ou de te faire baiser ?

La question le prit autant au dépourvu que le langage vulgaire du corsaire. Certes, Ben n'était pas un enfant de chœur, mais ça n'empêchait pas de bien parler ! Enfin à la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de s'offusquer de ces propos mais plus de ses gestes.

\- Alors ?

Doflamingo ne quittait plus sa proie du regard, ayant porté son index et son majeur à ses lèvres pour les lécher avec sensualité en attendant la réponse qui tardait à venir. Le vampire crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais il craignait que cela n'arrête en rien le pirate et se força à rester conscient. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put produire aucun son. Et puis il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça ait vraiment de l'importance pour son tortionnaire. Il avait effectivement raison.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis sûr que dans tous les cas, tu vas vivre une expérience juste… inoubliable.

\- Pas certain que ce soit dans le bon sens du terme, réussit enfin à articuler Ben avec difficulté.

Doflamingo éclata de rire et le poussa sur le canapé de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, puis il se releva pour retirer enfin pantalon et boxer, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant sa victime. Celui-ci put constater avec beaucoup d'effroi qu'il produisait un effet certain au pirate et que non, décidément, il ne risquait pas de survivre à cette nuit.

Voyant que le vampire avait presque l'air terrifié, le corsaire s'accroupit à côté du canapé et glissa tendrement une main sur sa joue comme pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne vais pas t'enfiler comme ça, voyons… même si j'en meurs d'envie, crois-moi. Mais il paraît que les préliminaires entre hommes sont tout aussi plaisants que l'acte en lui-même, alors pendant que je prends bien soin de t'habituer…

Du bout de l'index, il tapota les lèvres de son futur amant qui comprit enfin où il voulait en venir. Il secoua la tête avec force, le corps tendu dans une tentative désespérée de faire rompre les liens.

\- PLUTÔT CREVER ?!

A nouveau, le corsaire rit et attrapa son vampire par la nuque pour le gratifier d'un baiser passionné. Sa main partit s'égarer sur le ventre du prisonnier et alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de l'entrejambe, et que lui-même était prêt à se lever pour se mettre en position… Ben disparut.

* * *

Lorsque Law réceptionna le vampire dans ses bras, il découvrit avec effroi que celui-ci était nu et au bord de la plus grosse crise de nerfs de sa vie. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé – du moins pour le moment – il continua à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour les téléporter le plus loin possible du palais, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il posa enfin le pied sur un sous-marin gardé par un grand ours blanc et des hommes vêtus de combinaisons. Il donna l'ordre de plonger le plus rapidement possible et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans tenir compte des regards interrogateurs de son équipage, se dirigeant directement vers sa cabine où il put enfin déposer Ben sur le lit. Puis il se saisit d'un grand sabre posé dans un coin et trancha sans plus attendre les fils qui entravaient les mouvements du vampire, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, les jambes en coton.

\- Law, plus jamais de ma vie je ne te traite de gamin. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et bien plus encore et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

L'apprenti chirurgien ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux paroles de son amant, et se redressa suffisamment pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Le vampire répondit au baiser avec grand plaisir, une main plaquée sur la nuque du pirate. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore tirés d'affaire, mais au moins ils étaient de nouveau ensemble… et libres.


End file.
